His Crown for Her Heart
by txgal77
Summary: Jacob is destined to be the next King of Monaco, however his arranged marriage forces him to see his true love for their groundskeeper daugther, Bella. Will he be able to break free of what is expected of him from his family and country? JPOV/BPOV AH/OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story I've been sitting on for months, which was inspired by the royal wedding between Prince William and Kate. I decided to make this in Jacob and Bella's POV because there is a lot of drama I plan on causing for the two of them. I know the royals have more choices when it comes to who they marry, but I have a reason why it's going to be hard for Jacob to be with Bella. I've never been to Monaco, but did some research on it so this is the country I wanted my prince to live in. I hope you enjoy what I have planned for my characters.**_

_**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I made up) the rest are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Prologue**_

_There I stood, unable to speak, while the bow tie from my tuxedo strangled me to the point I began gasping for air. The whole nation is watching my marriage to this beautiful woman standing next to me. She's willing to take on all the role as the Princess of Monaco, but I wasn't ready for the responsibilities of being her husband and taking over the country. _

_No one wanted to be King of Monaco more than I did, of course it wasn't until my life changed 3 months ago. _

_As far as I'm concerned, the new title waiting to be given to me, means absolutely nothing. The moment I realized all the choices I've made weren't my own, life got more complicated. I was groomed for greatness, to succeed and become a leader worthy of my legacy. I wished my father would have given me the chance to pursue my own life ambitions, instead of saying they weren't realistic and meant for the future King. Maybe things would be different and I wouldn't be here today, on this alter, standing next to a woman who'll never have my heart because it belongs to someone else. _

_Saying, 'I do' won't change the fact I'm in love with my best friend, the girl who grew up to be the most remarkable woman I've ever known. Breaking her heart was never on my agenda. Now I'm living each day with regret, knowing I did nothing to prevent her from getting hurt. She deserved a life full of happiness, I just wish I've been the one to make it that way for her. _

_All I ever did was cause my world and hers to fall apart by following the only life I've ever known. I blamed my upbringing for everything going wrong with myself and Bella, but it didn't matter, the damage was done. The pain of losing, not only my longtime friend but the woman who was my soul mate, is masked by pretending I wanted to live a life with a woman I barely knew._

_This arranged marriage is the doing of my father, a man who has more power than anyone whom has ever taken the thrown. I wanted to hate him, but blood is thicker than water. My family is important to me, it's a part of who I am, even though this very moment, I'd rather denounce ever being a royal. It brought me nothing but grief, for the most part, as it set forth the demise of a friendship that was suppose to last a lifetime._

_I wanted nothing more than to be free from all of this, to live a normal life as a commoner then I'd be able to be with Bella. It's too late now. I'm already standing in front of god, a priest, my friends and family along with millions of people tuning in to see this fairytale wedding have a happy ending. So many royals before me stood in this very spot, promising an eternity, but ended up in bitter divorces due to betrayal. I didn't want to be like the rest of my family living a lie, it was time to break free of following suit just to make everyone but myself happy._

_The fight between my obligations and the consequence of my actions was a constant battle I dealt with many times before. No matter what decisions are made, there's no way for my destiny to end victoriously. The great philosopher who came up with the saying, 'It's better to have love and loss then to have never loved at all' obviously never loved a woman like Isabella Swan._

_Not a day goes by, I haven't thought about her. I miss sneaking into Bella's window at night then lying in her bed talking about our day while we nestled against one another just to keep warm. It never mattered Bella didn't meet the royal standards, being she's the daughter of our groundskeeper. I didn't care that it made her a commoner knowing royals didn't associate with them other than to give orders. _

_She was still my Bells and meant everything to me. Keeping our friendship a secret had been difficult at first, but we eventually found a place to meet and it was just the two of us pretending the outside world never existed. Life had been simple, there were no differences between us. We were just two normal kids growing up in a life neither one of us asked to be a part of._

_I stared into the eyes of my soon to be wife, hoping I'd see glint of hope our marriage would be more than one of convince, but there's nothing there. She isn't anymore emotionally attached to me as I was to her, which meant we'd live our lives being content with one other. We wouldn't be the first couple to be married and not be deeply in love, my parents were a prime example of that. _

_There's actually a physical attraction between Rosalie and I. To be honest, what we have is more like a love/hate relationship. She's very stunning on the outside, but the inside there's nothing but an ugly, ungrateful woman__. _

_Our courtship was brief and a bit rushed considering my father was adamant about the joining of two royal families to change up things in our democracy. This arrangement is unexpected considering I wanted to travel the world before settling down. _

_Rosalie spent most of her time planning our wedding, but neglected to see what had been going on behind her back. When I wasn't busy following orders from my father, I went against my better judgment and spent every free second I had with Bella. I was selfish with the women in my life. _

_I was only thinking of what I wanted, not what it could be doing emotionally to Bella on the inside or make my wife-to-be furious with my unthinkable actions._

_While my fiancee was busy planning our "fake" future together, I continued to make love to my best friend behind her back. Everything inside of me knew it was wrong, but my heart wouldn't let me believe it. _

_I knew Bella was mine for the taking, but our society and lifestyles made us being together wrong. Our love for one another kept drawing us together. I knew eventually she was going to get hurt, but I never intended on the damage to be so severe it was irreversible._

_The priest was directing his words to me while Rosalie attempted to smile enough to make our union believable. I glanced past her to see my father with his usual temperamental expression then looked at my mom to see her tears falling as she remember the very day her fate was sealed with a kiss from a man she eventually grew to love, but was never in love with. I regained my focus back to Rosalie as we held hands knowing this was all wrong, but here we both are, doing exactly what our parents forced us to do._

_I had two choices; I could say, 'I do' and spend the rest of my life with Rosalie never experiencing what it's like to share everything with a woman who completes me or object running off to find Bella, the woman I'm destined to be with and hope she'll forgive me enough to let me love her in only the way she deserves to be loved._

_The church fell silent awaiting my answer as Rosalie's grip on my hand became tighter pulling me away from my thoughts to be able to focus on the wedding that's taking place. I cleared my throat a few times, trying to coax out my words, but nothing came out. My heart was racing due to the fact I'm seconds away from making one of the biggest mistakes of my life. _

_I know what I have to do, it's time to man up and do the right thing whether or not I'm ready to deal with the fallout of my decisions. Everything was weighing heavy on my shoulders. I either ended up disappointing my family as well as a whole country by backing out of this wedding and not taking my rightful place as their future King or disappoint the woman who was my best friend since I was 7 years old. _

_Bella's only flaw was loving me when I didn't deserve it._

_The priest repeated, "Do you Jacob Ephirm Black take Rosalie Lauren Hale to be your lawfully wedded wife?" _

_It was then the shadow of doubt lifted and I know exactly what my answer is going to be._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: In order to keep this story a little more authentic, I did research on Monaco and Prince Albert which will be intertwined into my Prince Jacob's character. Sorry for the delay in updating, but I promise to get the next chapters updated much sooner now that my busy life has settled down a bit. **_

_**I do not own these characters (Except the ones I've made up) the rest are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Bella's POV**_

The disappointment of Jacob not showing up to my commencement ceremony bothered me more than I wanted to admit. Given his social status and busy schedule with school back in the States, there was a chance he'd be delayed from returning back to Monaco. I know he would have done anything in his power to find a way to see me receive my honorary achievement award along with my diploma. Jacob has never broken any his promises to me which makes him not sharing in my special day all the more upsetting.

Jacob had many privileges of a heir to the throne, yet lived a life unlike anyone who proceeded him as King. His parents made him attend boarding schools growing up, but allowed him to go to Amherst College in Massachusetts where he's about to receive his degree in one more year. It surprised the both of us when his father agreed to him moving away, especially knowing there's so much more for Jacob to learn about becoming the next successor in blood line royals.

No one knew how badly Jacob wanted to be King, other than myself and his mom. His dad didn't think Jacob would be ideal to take over the country since he has such a hard head and refuses to back down during a heated debate, but that shows characteristics of a man who knows exactly what he wants. In all honesty, Jacob would be perfect for the role as our next King. I know it must bother his father since he thinks he's pure perfection, meaning no one else would do a better job as King than himself.

I'm thankful Jacob doesn't have his fathers cold heartiness and inabilities to see the greater good in people who are beneath him. My dad is very fortunate to have kept his job as the royal groundskeeper, which paid for my education to attend one of prestigious all girls schools in Monaco. Dad only wanted the best for me, considering it was only the two of us after my mom abandoned us 14 years ago. The fact my mom left without any warning must have killed dad on the inside, but he never let on. He worked every day, including holidays, just to give me the life I deserved.

I use to wonder how could a woman leave her own flesh and blood behind knowing she'd destroy their once happy home, but it didn't matter anymore. She was gone and life continued on without her in it. I had to learn everything about growing up to be a sophisticated young woman with the help of another woman who took me under her wing as if I were her own daughter.

Sarah, had been a friend and mother figure in my life. The day my mom left, was the day I meet Jacob and Sarah for the first time. Dad secretly brought me in to work with him and kept me hidden in the garden shed while working his 12 hour shift. He left me all alone with my dolls and what little food we had from home which occupied me for the most part. Sarah found me behind the bags of fertilizer, completely terrified I was about to get in trouble, but she wasn't angry at all as she asked my name and invited me over for lunch.

Her comforting voice and gentle touch made me feel welcomed as she held my hand leading me towards the gazebo where a little boy sat playing with his cars. The maid served us Fougasse which reminded me of my mom's as I began crying uncontrollably in front of these people who I've seen all over the newspapers and TV, yet they're strangers to me. The little boy grabbed my hand and smiled as he said, "It's okay, you can play with my cars so you won't be sad."

Sarah came over to hug me and say, "Sweetheart I had the maid locate your father and he knows you're with us. You're more than welcome to stay until he's done with work."

I mouthed out, 'Thank you,' between sniffles as Jacob pulled a flower out of the vase placing it on my napkin trying to cheer me up. He was only 7 years old, but already a perfect gentleman. I may have lost a mother on that day, but gained two people who now mean the world to me.

I decided to stay home instead of attending the graduation festivities tonight in hopes Jacob would have called by now telling me how he's sorry for not showing up. Still nothing. Not a single text messages or even an email explaining his absence. A part of me wanted to call him, but I didn't want to risk anyone finding out about our longtime friendship, which is more for his sake than mine. It's not like he's embarrassed of me, it has more to do with the fact he shouldn't be spending time with someone who is of his stature.

Somehow, keeping our friendship hidden didn't really bother me considering I hated having my pictures taken and the paparazzi always loved snapping pictures of Jacob. Everyone knew he was the most highly sought after man. Considering he's young and single, every girl in our country wanted to be the next royal by marrying him. Jacob always thought of himself as a normal looking guy which made me wonder if he ever looked in a mirror.

He could have been a Calvin Klein model with his godlike sculptured abs. Of course, I took notice, who wouldn't? I'm a woman who realizes her childhood best friend has turned out to be a handsome man, but only sees him as the little boy who she used to make mud pies with.

I noticed it's getting late and decided to take a shower since Jacob is obviously caught up in an previous engagement he had to be a part of. I no sooner walked out of the shower in my robe and towel wrapped around my head when the sounds of rocks hitting my window caught my attention. The smile across my face is so big, I'm sure my mouth will cramp up for days.

My hands fumbled on the latch as I unlocked my window prying it open to see Jacob sitting in the tree with what appears to be a present. He put the present in front of him as if this was a peace offering to get out of trouble with me. I'm in no way mad at him, I'm just excited to see him for the first time in 2 months.

I backed away from the window allowing him space to climb in and he didn't even give me a chance to say anything as his arms instinctively wrapped themselves around me as he kissed the top of my forehead. There's something about being this close to Jacob, his warmth generates every part of my body making me always feel safe and content. His forehead leaned into mine as he smiled and said, "I've missed you Bells."

I smiled back at him and replied, "I've really missed you too Jake."

_**Jacob's POV**_

I couldn't get enough of Bella's beautiful smile. I'm always the one who puts some of the biggest smiles on her face which makes me feel pretty damn important. The fact Bella is able to be happy, especially after everything she has been through, amazes me. She never focuses on the bad events in her life, only the good ones. I wished some of those traits would eventually rub off on me.

Whenever I went months without seeing Bella, it almost felt like an eternity. I hated being on the other side of the continent, but I had to distance myself from my father, especially now. My father has big plans for me, ones I'm not too pleased about. I seriously need to find a way to get out of the situation he's ready to throw me into. I'm like the lamb who is about to be pushed into a cage with unfed lions. It's pisses me off how plans are made by my father without my knowledge then all the sudden they're presented to me like I'm suppose to know what the hell to do.

Does my father think my personal life comes last and his demands are always first priority? I just recieved my Bachelors in Political Science despite my father saying I wasted my time going to school for something which will be useless once I've taken over the throne. I beg to differ, but what does it matter. He doesn't care about my opinions since they mean nothing to him.

I didn't want to let Bella in on my royal troubles as I used the gift to derail her from questioning my absence from her graduation ceremony. There are no words to explain how sorry I am for not showing up, other duties kept me from sharing in one of the most important milestones in her life. More than anything, I wanted to watch her speak about her high honors, but it wasn't a possibility.

I guess when your father pulls the strings to rush you back home, there's no getting out of your duties as the Prince. It wasn't even a family emergency, all he wanted is for me to sit in on an important dinner social with some of the most egocentric leaders of the world. However, this the life I've always wanted. I'm going to have to learn to deal with people I can't stand in order to find some median and make our country a better place for everyone to live in.

There's much to learn in such a short period of time. I begged my father to allow me a short break to clear my thoughts then I'll be able to dive right into whatever he wants me to do. Of course, he disagreed at first, then my mom intervened and convinced him it wouldn't do either one of us any harm to have a few weeks away from everything and everyone.

Bella sat on her bed as she began unwrapping the ribbon then removed the lid from the present I'm more than sure she'll love. As she removed the tissue paper, the corner of her eyes filled with tears and she slowly put her hands inside the box then gently removed the wolf sculpture which was made out of sapphire's by my mom's custom jeweler. It was a handcrafted from a sketch she drew of the wolf we saw years ago on a visit to the wildlife sanctuary and the sapphire's were her birthstone, which makes this gift all the more special.

She was left speechless for a moment as I asked, "So, do you like it?"

Still overwhelmed by my thoughtful gesture, Bella commented, "Jake this had to have cost a fortune."

"But, do you like it Bells?" I questioned once more.

"I don't like it, I absolutely love it!" Bella said while jumping off the bed to hug me.

Before Bella walked away from me I had one more gift to give her. I reached into my pocket to pull out a bracelet, one which my mom picked out knowing it'd be perfect for Bella. The inscription on the inside made the welled up tears from my gift, spill over and cover her face as she read the words my mom never said out loud, but meant with all her heart.

Bella words were broken and tearful as she recited, "To the little girl who grew up to be a wonderful woman and the daughter I always wanted."

There's no doubt my mom connection with Bella was one of a mother to a daughter since I was the only child. My mom always treated Bella like family and wished my father wasn't pigheaded when it came to being friends with people outside of our class. I never saw Bella as anything but my best friend who always loved to make mud pies and play cars with me. A few times she got me to play tea party with her, but I only did it since she made the best pretend tea and cookies.

I decided it's time to propose a proposition to her. If I'm about to spend the next few weeks isolated in a deserted area, who better to take along with me than Bella. I know it'll take some convincing, but she has to agree to go with me since we haven't seen or talked much with each other in the past few months due to our busy schedules.

My hands cradled Bella's face as my fingers wiped away the last of her stray tears. I looked into her eyes and with a pleading tone asked, "Would you please accompany me on a little mini vacation for the next two weeks?" Her eyes lit up with excitement, but she looked down to the floor and questioned, "How will it be possible? Won't we be seen together and your dad will have a heart attack?"

I gave her my signature smirk and responded, "You just worry about packing and I'll take care of everything else. Besides, I want to spend time with my best friend."

"Okay, I'll go, but only because you said please." Bella replied as I tried to hide my enthusiasm, but it's close to impossible since I get to spend two weeks, all alone with her.

Bella has no idea where we're going, of course I plan on keeping it a secret because it's to a secluded Island where certain people have knowledge it exist. I guess you could say, it's technically not on the maps. I remember going there a few times growing up, but I haven't been back since the last hurricane. Mom mentioned no one is schedule to be there which makes it the perfect getaway and leaves no chance of the paparazzi getting pictures of me with Bella.

Not that I wouldn't mind exposing our friendship to the world, but my father would be livid. I know he gets along with Charles, Bella's dad, he's been our groundskeeper for well over 20 years. It's unfortunate my father has his mind made up about me marrying another royal. I'm suppose to meet her upon my arrival back, which I can't say I'm too thrilled about. I only agreed to be set up on this not so blind date to obliged my father and by more time being single since I'm far from ready to settle down, especially since I haven't found _the one_.

I've heard once you find her your heart goes crazy while you try to find the words to relay the message about her being your soul mate and the one you can't live without.

I can't say that I've heard any stories about Rosalie that didn't involve her partying ways. Not that I'm perfect, I'm quite the party goer and admit to doing a few things I shouldn't given my royal status. Supposedly she's done being a bad girl and ready to settle down with the right royal. I can't imagine what type of person would not wear panties when she going on drinking binges then get in an uproar when the tabloid has her plastered on the front page. What shocks me even more, is the fact my father knows about Rosalie's past behavior, yet wants her to be the next Queen of Monaco.

Shit, the worse thing I've done was drive off in the wrong car, cop car to be exact, while under the influence of a few bottles of scotch. I claimed it was fraternity hazing, but my parents didn't find it amusing. Lets just say I spent more time being surrounded by body guards who's jobs were to keep me out of trouble and out of the spot light. I wasn't your typical bad boy, but I wasn't a saint either.

I hugged Bella once more before exiting out of her window thankful she wasn't mad at me after I explained how my father kept me from her graduation. I still felt like shit for not showing up and wished there's some way to make it up to her. I'm sure I'll think of something while we're spending time together on the Island.

Before Bella closed the window she smiled at me and said, "I can't wait to spend more time with you Jake."

"I'm sure you'll probably build a raft and try to escape me after spending a few days with me." I said sarcastically.

She shook her head while closing the window and I heard her laughing through the thick glass panes at my smart ass remark. As I climbed off the tree a thought just occurred to me about my little get-a-way with Bella. The two of us have spent so much time together over the years, but we've never been by ourselves for more than a few hours. This is the first time we'll be away from everyone and everything for two weeks.

My palms began to get sweaty, which almost made me fall from the last branch on the tree. I've never been worried about spending any time with Bella, so why all the sudden am I getting nervous? This new feeling in the pit of my stomach, it's almost like something is fluttering around while my heart pounds so hard it's drowning out my own thoughts.

What the hell is going on with me?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I might have stolen parts of Breaking Dawn for this chapter, but who wouldn't want their favorite character all alone with Bella? I hope you enjoy their little getaway.**_

_**I do not own these characters because Stephenie Meyer came up with them first, which is why I'm having fun using them in my twisted little plots.**_

_**Jacob's POV**_

…_**.**_

A few days later, my bags were packed and as I counted down to the very last second for mini vacation from everything. Bella's text confirmed she's ready to leave and looking forward to our little getaway. The fact I'm finally able to go on a _real_ vacation with my best friend excites, but worries me all at the same time.

I'd be lying if I didn't admit being a tad nervous after some unexplainable feelings surfaced after the last time I was around her. I've never experienced any kind of strong emotional ties to Bella other than our close friendship. My fraternity brothers knew there was _a girl _who I spent a lot of time with back home, but never questioned our relationship other than the fact we weren't friends with benefits.

The funny thing is, I didn't see Bella as someone I could use in that way. She's extraordinarily attractive and has an incredible personality. Having Bella in my life is one of the things I cherish the most. I honestly don't know what I'd do without her and hope I'll never have to find out.

I grabbed my bags to throw them over my shoulder when a loud knock at the door followed by my father entering stopped me dead in my tracks. The daunting look on his face as my mother followed behind him made me wonder if I was about to get a lecture about something I've done wrong. Judging by the distressed look on my mother's face, its something I'd rather not be a part of.

Before I could say anything, my father said in a demanding voice, "Put your bags down because I need to discuss something very important."

I placed my bags on the floor while my mother sat on the bed and I asked, "Is there anyway we can talk about it when I get back the pilot called saying we are ready to take off in 30 minutes."

"NO!" My father shouted. "I've been allowing you to undermine my authority for too long, now sit down before this trip is called off."

I did as I was told and waited to hear what my father had to say. He seemed unusually agitated which is out of character, even for him. I'm accustomed to my father yelling, its his own way of communicating his love to me. Somehow his tone was different, which was a cause for alarm.

My father cleared his throat before calmly saying, "There's been a change of plans. I know you're not going to agree with me, but I demand your full cooperation."

He turned his attention over to my mom before she looked down at the floor fumbling with her hands. I know she's nervous. I sense the tension growing thicker in the room while she deliberately avoids eye contact with me or my father.

"What is it you need from me?" I hesitantly asked.

"I need you to join me next week when I meet with the Prime Minister of France." He insistently stated.

"I'm going to be on the Isle Esme for two weeks. Can't I…."

"You will return back in one week and join me, that is a direct order."

"But what about taking time off from everything?"

"What do you need time off from Jacob? You've had plenty of time to have your fun, why else would I put up with your unruly frat boy antics in Massachusetts? The only reason your going on this little getaway is because it will be the last one for a very long time."

I looked over at my mother as she refused to look at me. Something is going on and I refuse to be left in the dark about it. I hated when my father controlled every situation, including my personal life.

Not understanding the extent of his request I asked, "Why will this be my last time to do anything for awhile?"

My mom finally looked over at me while my father became silent and she answered, "Your father can't take on anymore added stresses. His unexpected heart condition has caused him to….."

"Wait! What is wrong with his heart?" I interjected out of confusion since no one ever mention my father having any kind of medical issues.

"He suffered a mild heart attack two months ago and the doctor kept it from public knowledge, but your father has not fully recovered. In matter of fact, he was advised to consider an alternate lifestyle, one without any type of stress." My mother answered.

"It's no secret I don't feel you're ready to take over the reigns, you lack the proper discipline and ethic, but in time you'll learn. Once your engagement to Rosalie becomes official…"

"What engagement?" I frantically interrupted.

"The one which will be announced shortly. Rosalie's father is the Prime Minister of France which is why he has agreed to arranging everything and the two of you will marry in a lavish ceremony."

"I'm sorry...are you telling me I'm about to be engaged then forced to marry a woman I've never met?"

"I don't like your tone at all Jacob. Consider this a business transaction, one which will ensure Monaco's expansion into the French territory gaining us more access to more of their resources. Your union with Rosalie will show your commitment to this country and the people who depend on you."

"You honestly expect me to spend the rest of my life with a woman I'm not even sure I'll ever love?"

"Since when does love matter? This isn't about you son. Its about having someone by your side who understands how important to give your country the perfect image of a royal couple." My father snidely commented.

"Maybe if I had a little more time, the right woman could come along and wouldn't have to pretend to tolerate her." I stated.

"Enough Jacob!" My father yelled. "I've already discussed this subject with Rosalie's father Carlisle. She's ready to settle down and start a family once the two of you marry. Besides, it's up to you to keep the Black name dominate by providing future heirs, especially ones with the royal blood."

I do want to get married, eventually. These ridiculous conditions are more of an punishment than obligation. I'm not ready to devote every waking minute of my existence to a woman I'm not even sure I'll be able to tolerate. Just the thought of having to endure the responsibilities of possibly being father in a few years, began to weight heavy on my shoulders.

I'm only 22 years old and never been in love. Besides that, I'm way too young to settle down. Since when did my personal life become less important than anyone else's?

Suddenly, the walls in my room felt like they were closing in on me and I had to get out of here and quick. The private jet, along with Bella, are patiently waiting for me. I reached for my bags, excusing myself while knowing there's no way in hell I'm going to be able to think about anything other than the conversation I just had with my parents.

As I ran out to the car furious with my father, my mom yelled out, "Jacob wait!"

I instantly turned around while dropping my bags then consoled the one person who could feel every ounce of my pain. "Why didn't you say anything to me about father's condition and this joke of an arranged marriage?" The words came out hurtful since my mom kept this vital piece of information from me and I felt a little betrayed.

"I'm so sorry honey, but my hands are tied and I'm worried what could happen to your father if he continues to allow everything to bother him." She tearfully responded.

Now I feel like a jerk for talking back to my father knowing he didn't need my attitude. I held my mom tightly and said, "There has to be some way of getting out of having to marry Rosalie."

"Jacob, I wish there was, but your father has already worked out an agreement with the Prime Minister and the ink is pretty much dry on the contract."

"It's not fair. I should be able to choose my own wife not have her chosen for me."

"I know it's not fair Jacob. Life will never be fair, but you'll make the best of it and eventually things will get better, I promise."

I kissed my mom on the forehead as the driver placed the bags into the car. She said not to let anything bother me while I was away and have a good time with Bella. I'm not even sure how it will be possible to enjoy my trip knowing life will forever change the second I arrive back.

Bella showed up disguised in a baseball cap with her hair tucked in while wearing sunglasses. My mom knew about Bella joining me, but the pilot assumed it was a friend of mine. It was best to keep things secret, especially where my father is concerned. If he knew I brought a girl, especially Bella, he would have a conniption.

Halfway through the flight I mentioned my father demanding our trip being cut short, surprisingly Bella understood. She said we'll try to make the best of what time we do have and not let anything interfere with enjoying ourselves. I should have confided to Bella about the real reason why my father wanted me back home so soon, but she's the one who decided its best to not let anything come between the fun time we're going to have.

The flight onto the Island went smoothly as Bella and I arrived around sunset. The amazing view from the house, which overlooked the ocean, made Bella's eyes beam as the smile on her face lighten the bad frame of mind I was in. As long as Bella's mood overshadowed mine, I'll be able to forget about everything going on back home.

I placed all of our belongings in the room as Bella looked at our sleeping accommodations. Maybe I should have warned her about the only room in the house came with a huge king size bed. She didn't seemed bothered by it as she dove onto it while acting like a little child by rolling around.

I couldn't help but join her as we both laid there looking at the ceiling while remaining silent. My heart began pounding so hard, I worried Bella might have heard it. The palm of my hands became sweaty as I tried to wipe the evidence of being nervous on the comforter. Bella's hair draped over my shoulder as I inhaled the sweet smell of her strawberry vanilla shampoo. Her head lifting up startled me as she placed her chin on my chest while staring intently into my eyes.

God she's absolutely breathtaking.

Her smile became contagious as I couldn't help myself from smiling too. I made every attempt to pace my breathing as Bella inched her way up my neck then stopped shy of my cheek. She nestled her face closely to me as her hands found themselves on my stomach.

I decided to break the silence and say, "Bells are you glad you came here with me?"

"Of course I am Jake. The scenery is gorgeous and we don't have to worry about anyone bothering us." Bella happily replied.

We laid on the bed for a little longer before deciding to eat something for dinner. My mom made sure Bella and I would have everything we needed on our trip. Our meals were already precooked and prepared by a world renowned chef, all we had to do is heat our food up. The option of having the maid and another servant stay in another area on the Island, was out of the question. I refused to have someone wait on me hand and foot because I was a grown man who can fix his own bed. Besides, it would have been more exposure to my friendship with Bella and I didn't want to risk anyone finding out about us being here all alone.

After dinner, Bella had the brilliant idea of going for a swim under the stars. I quickly changed out of my clothes and pulled on my swim trunks while Bella looked for her bathing suit. She through her clothes all over the bed and floor trying to find the one she packed. I don't think I've ever seen Bella blush beet red until she pulled out a white two piece bikini while mumbling something under her breath.

I excused myself, giving her time to change into her almost non-existent bikini. I've never seen Bella with anything revealing, unless you count her knee length plaid skirts she wore in middle school. The thought of Bella practically naked, caused a different kind of reaction, one I'm hoping disappears the second I jump into the cold ocean water.

_**Bella's POV**_

…

As I stood in front of the mirror staring at my naked body, I worried this bikini wouldn't even cover the most intimate parts of me. I swear Alice is going to get an earful the minute I get back home for taking my actual bathing suit from my bag. She knew I had plans to get away with a guy friend, but had no clue it was with the Prince of Monaco.

I suppose Alice thought she'd be doing me a favor considering I'd never wear anything too revealing. Maybe I'm too conservative for my age, but I didn't dare draw attention to myself for fear my dad would keep me locked away. It's not like a had a body any guy would go crazy over anyways. Jake is a perfect example of why I don't think guys are physically attractive to me. He always complimented me about how nice I looked, but never paid any attention to my body.

Of course, I have a hard time trying to avoid staring at his abs because I've never seen anything like them. I've found myself wanting to touch his body every chance I get. Hopefully he didn't get too suspicious earlier because I'd be embarrassed if he knew I purposely laid on him just to get a closer look.

What is wrong with me?

I've never felt these strong urges before. There's a sudden physical attraction to him, I never thought I'd have. Our friendship meant the world to me, which is why I had to stop drooling over his body and thinking of him as eye candy.

I put on the white bikini while giving myself one more look in the mirror before heading outside wondering if I should have put on a shirt over this skimpy little number. What was Alice thinking my guy friend would do once he saw me in this? Was she trying to help me have sex by advertising to the world I'm wearing white which means I'm still a virgin?

Sometimes I wondered if waiting for the right guy to make love to was impractical. I might be the only 20 something year old who hasn't experienced sex or even had any kind of sexual exploration. At least Jake never made fun of me for saving myself for Mr. Right. He made it a point to applaud me for not being one of those girls who sleep with guys just to feel some kind of emotional void.

I inhaled deeply as the sand caressed my feet while the warm air hit the exposed parts of my body. The sounds of the waves eased the anxiety I felt about the curves from my hips and how the only part covered on my breast where basically the nipple area. The full moon surrounded the night skies as it reflected in the water where Jake waited patiently for me.

If I knew there were no chances of tripping over my own feet, I would have already ran into the water trying to hide every awkward part of myself. My toes submerged themselves into the water as Jake's eyes captured mine. I've never seen him with an exceedingly stunned reaction plastered all over his face. The way he looked at me was as if I'm something to be worshiped.

This was the first time, I felt truly admired and frightened, all at once.

I began to blush as Jake burned holes through my body since his eyes never once left me from the very second I joined him in the water. Suddenly there was intense emotions between us which became too much for me to handle. A part of me needed to escape before something happened. Who was I kidding? My legs already were weighed down, keeping me from fleeing, as I became spellbinded by his chest glistening under the moonlit night.

The smirk appearing on his face made me almost drift away with the waves as he closed the distance between us. My heart raced as Jake's hand glided along one side of my hip then the other hand cradled the small of my back. We've never crossed over the friendship line, one which keeps us stranded in the comfort zone.

I've never felt Jake's lips touch mine, but now I craved them. Jake's breath was warmer than the air surrounding us as his nose gently grazed mine while my body reacted in an unfamiliar way. My body trembled when I realized how right everything feels. The consequences of kissing Jake didn't matter; its only us in this moment.

The anticipation became too much for me to handle as I took the first step. Jake followed suit as he pulled my body against his forcing our lips together. Our mouths molded perfectly as his tongue taunted my lower lip cauing every part of my insides to ignite with a new desire for him.

My hands intertwined themselves in his hair as I allowed his hands dip down into the front of my bikini giving him access to the only part of myself I've never let any guy touch. Jake's fingers gently messaged my core causing me to temporaily lose all sense of reality. He dipped his finger into my folds and I unexpectedly tensed up. Jake remove his lips from mine with an apologetic look on his eyes knowing I wasn't ready for this type of intimacy.

He immediately removed his hand out of my bikini leaving every part of my body frustrated. I didn't mean to startle him, but I've never had another guy touch me in that particular area before. The embarassment set in making me want to sink into the water like an anchor. I couldn't even look at Jake for fear he'd see my crimson red cheeks since they felt on fire from being completely mortified over my intial reaction to his curious fingers.

"Bells, I'm so sorry." Jake said with an sincere tone. "I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that. I just couldn't stop myself from wanting to…"

"Wanting to what?" I questioned.

"Wanting to see what it'd be like to kiss you. God you must think I'm a total asshole because it was never my intention to make a move on you." Jake regretfully responded trying to rectify the situation between us.

"Don't be sorry. I was thinking the same thing too."

"That I'm an asshole for attacking you."

"No Jake!" I replied. He looked a little confused until I truthfully responded, "I kind of wondered what it would be like to kiss you too."

"Bells, the last thing I'd ever want to do is make you do is make things awkward between us. You know how much I respect our friendship." Jake openly admitted.

I could tell by Jake's tone he feels bad for what just transpired which is why I decided to lighten the uncomfortable mood between us by splashing him. The look on his face was priceless as he responded by dunking me under the water. We laughed and joked around, like what happened minutes earlier didn't affect our friendship.

After a few more minutes of splashing one another and laughing so hard my sides began to ache, we walked out of the water, hand in hand. Jake noticed the goosebumps on my shoulders and pulled me in close to him to shield me from the cool air. Being in Jake's warm embrace made a swarm of butterflies flutter around my stomach. I'm really not sure how to handle these new feelings considering I've never had them before.

Once inside the house, Jake proved to be the perfect gentleman by grabbing a towel for me to dry off then boiled water and made tea. While I changed into one of Jake's oversized t-shirt, he brought a cup of tea into the bedroom then placed it down, along with one of the Island flowers, next to my side of the bed.

I inhaled the sweet aroma from the tea as I admired the brilliant colors on the flower petals. Jake got into bed as I finished my drink then joined him. The full moon lit the bedroom as we laid on our sides facing one another. Jake stared intently into my eyes as a smile crept up on his lips. I couldn't help but smile back at him as the sounds of the waves crashing onshore put me into a deep slumber.

That night I dreamt of falling in love with the perfect man, one who would be my soul mate. Jake appeared in my dreams, but so did another person. This faceless, tall man with redish blond hair stood on one side while Jake stood on the other as they fought over who belonged with me. It was a battle for my heart, but I never found out who won as the cold sweat and pounding of my racing heart woke me up while causing me to hyperventilate.

Jake woke up as my breathing became elated from the nightmare I've just experienced. Instinctively, he placed his arms around me hoping to sustain my fears. It didn't work as I began sobbing uncontrollably. The tears on my eyes were kissed away by Jake's tender lips as I opened them to see his dark orbs wanting to desperately ward off all of my pain.

The sheet covering my body was filled with my tears of distress as Jake removed it then pressed his heated body onto mine as our lips instinctively collided. I didn't want Jake. I needed him in order to breathe. Jake had been my safety net for as long as I could remember now I wanted him to be reckless with every inch of my body.

I wrapped my hands around Jake's body, enabling him from escaping. I've waited to be with someone who would respect every part of me; mind, body and soul. Jake would never hurt me. I'm finally ready to surrender the one thing I've held sacred, the only thing I had of myself to offer any man worthy of my affection.

The timing couldn't be more pefect or as meaningful. It's obvious Jake means a lot more than someone who is only a best friend. The boundaries set up between us were never negotiated, it was more of an understanding. Taking a big risk by sleeping with Jake could either make us drift apart or bring us closer.

My body leaned back as Jake's strength overpowered my willing body while he began slowly lifting off the t-shirt I stole from his bag. The tips of my fingers found themselves edging their way onto the elastic of Jake's boxers, contemplating if I should remove them. Jake must have read my mind as he pulled off his boxers, tossing them next the shirt on the floor.

It should have bothered me about exposing my bare breast in front of him, but I was more concerned about what was about to happen next. Jake hadn't been a virgin for quite some time which worried me about how would I compare to the other girls. Hopefully I'm not going to be the worse he's ever been with.

Jake removed his lips to place them on my ear and whisper, "Bells, let me show how much you mean to me."

I thickly inhaled while trying to rationalize exactly what he meant. His fingers tracing on the outside of my panties he where he intently wanted to get closer which sent my pulse into overdrive. Without thinking what this could mean for us as friends, I softly exhaled out, "Okay."

His lips trailed down my cheek before reaching the nape of my neck and my strong will disapated. My hands traced Jake's back while he moved his body to be even closer to me than before. The feel of his harden member pushed against the inner part of my thigh made me gasp. There's no doubt he'd know how to pleasure me in every way unimaginable.

Jake took his hand to cradle my face while the tip of his erection taunted me. Our eyes gazed into one anothers as Jake cautiously entered. I instinctly whimpered from the burning of Jake stretching my walls as he repeatedly pulled out then pushed himself back in at a steady pace. My pain threshold heightened, becoming more tolerable of Jake's increasly forced movements.

I gripped onto Jake's back as he rocked himself between my thighs, causing an unsuspecting sensation from my walls to build up while making my heart race. My nails dug into Jake's hips as I rode out my very first orgasm. Jake's head fell into the crook of my neck as he continued finding ways of pleasuring me before releasing himself into my walls.

Jake's chest crashed onto mine as our hearts pounded in sync. My panting finally subsided while we eased ourselves into a serene state. I'm lying motionless while trying to phantom the fact I'm no longer a virgin since I gave myself to my best friend. My body already felt the aftermath of having sex as the soreness made itself known while I adjusted myself on the bed and cringed from the discomfort.

Jake quickly took notice and moved to the side of me, sheathing his body against mine. His body was warm as he became my own personal heating pad. I felt comforted in his arms as he wrapped them around my waist while messaging tiny circles with his fingers on my stomach. I'm already feeling emotionally closer to him in a way I never thought I would be.

It was only a matter of minutes before Jake drifted off to sleep as his snoring became viciously loud. I laid there unable to sleep, but it wasn't Jake's chainsaw noises coming from his mouth keeping me awake. Something unsettling lingered in the back of my mind causing the pit of my stomach to become all nerves.

I willingly gave my innocence to Jake, but he also took something much more valuable to me. Somehow my heart landed in the palm of Jake's hands and he has no idea. I couldn't help but fear our friendship has forever changed and I might very well lose the best part of my life if things became complicated between us.

I stared at the ceiling, with Jake fast asleep on my chest while an tremendous outpouring of guilt set in as I whispered to myself, "What have I just done?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all, I would like to apologize for not updating in such a long time. Writing books is very time consuming and that doesn't include the entire behind the scene things I have to do in order to have it published. I'm finishing up 2 original short stories and hope to have free time to write my chapter updates on Fanfiction. I'm not going away, I would miss all of you plus Jake/Bella are so much fun to write into stories. Thank you for all the past and present support, it means more than you'll ever know.**

**Now, let's get back to Prince Jacob and Isabella. I can't wait to have all the drama unfold and hear your reactions.**

**I do not own these characters (except the ones I decide to make up) the rest are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Jacob's POV**_

The rest of our mini vacation was relaxing with no talk about what we shared that one fateful night, when I slept with my best friend. The strong pull towards Bella was something I wasn't expecting. Ignoring it would be difficult since my heart was forcing itself to open up for the first time. I've never loved anyone before. The fact it's finally happening, could not come at the worse time.

I didn't want to fight what my heart was beginning to tell me, but what choice did I have?

My father had big plans and it was up to me to see them through. The weight began pushing down of my shoulders. I didn't know what to do other than follow suit to the generations before myself, who never had a choice of what life they were born into.

There was never a time I didn't want to be the next King, until a few days ago. I never knew love could make you become someone completely different. My heart was changing the way I saw life. The things I wanted for myself, prior to falling head over heels for Bella, didn't seem as important.

The flight back home was a little tense; the awkwardness was something I wasn't use to around Bella. She fell asleep with her head against my chest and I couldn't help myself wrapping my arms around that beautiful body one last time. The sweet aroma from her strawberry and vanilla shampoo enticed my senses, making me wonder if this is what heaven smells like.

I thought there would have been a chance to confess I'm about to be an engaged man, but I didn't want to ruin, what could be, our last moments together. I'd eventually have to tell Bella about having another woman in my life, but instead, I became a disgraceful coward. How do you stop yourself from hurting someone, who has become such a vital part of your life?

I've never found a need to end a friendship that means everything to me. Keeping it secret, for as long as we have, was becoming harder over the years. If it weren't for our secret meeting spot we found as children, I might have never known I'm on the verge of losing the most valuable asset any man could obtain.

Our secret meeting spot was perfect. I loved the fact it was hidden, deep within the woods and the moonlight would illuminate the small pond where we spent most nights swimming. Some of our best talks were sitting on the grass while looking up at the stars and dreaming of the things we wanted to do once we graduated from college.

I always told Bella how I'd be the greatest King anyone has ever seen on the throne of Monaco. She always encouraged me to prove my worthiness then one day, my father would see I fit for that role. I guess it never occurred to either one of us, I'd be given the opportunity much sooner than I expected.

Maybe it was cold feet, or the fact running our country meant practically giving up my freedom. I was only 22 years old, with little experience about global politics. Everything I've learned, my father taught me from meeting with other hierarchy's. Monaco relies on for resources we can't produce on our own, which is why forming alliances is so crucial.

The plane's turbulence caused Bella to wake up with one of the biggest smiles I've seen on her since the morning after we slept together. She had become more vibrant. A new person emerged and showed a part I never realized existed. I found myself drawn to this side of her, wishing there was a chance to explore where things could lead between us.

After we landed, I escorted Bella with her hair tucked under the baseball cap, dark sunglasses and baggy clothes to the limo awaiting our arrival. It fooled the news media the first time, which is why I knew it would again. If I didn't know she was in disguise, I'd swear she could pass for one of the guys from my fraternity.

As soon as we got in, Bella took off the sunglasses and displayed a somber look on her beautiful face. I knew she wanted to say something, but held back the words. A few times, I tried to speak, but my tongue was just as tied like hers.

You could cut the tension in the air. I've finally become so uncomfortable I needed to do something about it or it would eat me from the inside and out. I cleared my throat before getting up the nerve to ask, "What's going on in that mind of yours?"

Bella fumbled with her fingers while looking down at them and replied, "Where do we go from here?"

The smart ass in me answered, "Well, I'm dropping you off in town and I'm going home." I thought it would amuse Bella; it didn't.

She shook her head, looked up at me and retorted, "No, I meant, what is going to happen now that we slept together?"

I couldn't afford to be a jerk about what happened. This wasn't just some girl, I randomly had sex with. She's my best friend and I didn't want to lose the one thing I held with the highest regard; our friendship.

Without any more thought to how I should handle this complicated matter, I responded, "There are some things going on in my life I wasn't expecting to deal with right now. Our friendship means everything to me and I don't want what happened on the Island to change anything between us."

The car came to an abrupt stop, alerting us we were at our destination. Bella quickly put her sunglasses back on, reached for the handle to open the door while avoiding looking over in my direction. I felt like such an ass when it suddenly dawned on me, I might have sounded a little callous.

A tinge of guilt overcame my stomach, making me feel nauseous after I remembered Bella's first time was with me. I might have damaged her perfect image of the memorable night we shared. If there was a way to take back my comment, I would do it in a heartbeat.

Bella turned to look at me before opening the door sighing, "I honestly thought things would change, but I was wrong."

She left the car clearly distraught and I did absolutely nothing to stop her. What the hell is wrong with me? I lied to Bella about the reason we had to cut our trip short, take her virginity knowing I'm about to get engaged then chose to come up with a lame excuse about keeping things the same between us.

How can things stay the same after sleeping together? My heart began feeling unusual feelings towards Bella as we spent the last night on our vacation asleep in each other's arms after watching one of our favorite movies. It was even telling me this was how things are supposed to be.

I had somehow become ignorant for not acknowledging my best friend had become more significant to me, perhaps more than becoming the next King.

The driver was instructed to take me directly to my quarters to change then straight to meet my family and soon to be fiancé. Referencing Rosalie as my future bride doesn't make any of this seem feasible. We were both bound to a lifestyle neither one of us dared to venture away from or risk being disowned by our Fathers.

My nerves became uneasy as I quickly changed into the suit my mother picked out for me. What was the point in trying to impress Rosalie? She was going to marry me no matter what I did or looked like.

I practically ran into the country club, were everyone was already on their second course. Judging by the look on my father's face, a lecture for tonight's inappropriate tardiness would be waiting for me as soon as we were alone. I'm already walking on eggshells with him and I can't even defend myself for fear I would increase his stress level. His health, along with Monaco, was top priority. I just had to suck it up and be a man by stepping into the shoes of a very powerful man.

The waiter was ordered to bring out my entrée and place it next to Rosalie. I sat next to her as everyone looked at us with smiles across their faces. They were already discussing plans on our union while we barely glanced at one another during the rest of our meal.

If our marriage was going to be this uncomfortable, I was going to have to pick up drinking just to make it past the first 20 years together. I can understand my father wanting 100% royal blood successors to be in line for the throne, but this was insane! I can't believe I'm being forced to procreate with a woman I haven't even kissed nor have any kind of feelings towards.

All the sudden, my mind thought of the only woman I might have been perfect with. I can still smell her on me. GOD! I wanted to see Bella more than anything right now and feel those full, soft lips on mine.

Rosalie's Dad pulled aside mine to discuss a few matters in private, while our Mom's walked over to the Mezzanine to enjoy the marble sculptures. I didn't even know to begin a conversation with the woman I'm about to give my grandmother's 20 karat diamond engagement ring to.

Before I could get in a word, Rosalie sat down her fork and said, "We don't have to pretend we're thrilled about getting married when no one is around."

I cleared my throat responding, "Excuse me?"

"You know our parents are using us for their own personal gain and in return we continue getting the luxuries we've grown accustomed to."

"It sounds so simple when you say it like that, but I see this more as a prison sentence."

"Jacob, no one said this was going to be a joyous union, but I'll try my best to make living together as painless as possible. As soon as our children have grown, our Father's agreed on us going our separate ways. It will be easy to lie to the media by saying we've just grown apart and our divorce was mutual."

She snaked her hand underneath the cloth napkin on my lap then reached between my legs saying, "Now, what I'm more interested in is what you'll be able to do for me after we announce our engagement." I was shocked as she attempted to unzip my pants, knowing our parents could come back at any minute.

I pushed my chair back, causing her to remove her hand. She looked pleased with her actions, like it was a major turn on to taunt me. I read how Rosalie liked to have a good time in practically every tabloid, now I'm beginning to see how she actually goes about doing it.

In some weird way, I felt like I was betraying Bella. I wasn't sure how I'd break the news about Rosalie to her. I hoped she wouldn't be too mad at me for not telling her, especially after we slept together.

Just call me spine less, I deserved it. I should be called every name in the book for what I've done and about to do. Bella wasn't going to ever speak to me after hearing I'm getting married in a few months and knew all about it when we slept together.

My mom walked back into the dining room saying it's time to head back to the palace. Rosalie gave me a devilish grin as she walked past me to join everyone outside. I wasn't sure how to go through with this charade; lying to millions of people who will trust me to lead Monaco to an even better way of life.

As I approached the front doors, flashes began blinding me and all I could see was an aura of twinkling lights. Someone must have alerted the media about me meeting with the Prime Ministers daughter for dinner. I looked back at Rosalie as she walked up to me and reached out for my hand trying to hold it.

My heart forced me to push it away, but my mind said this is exactly what would make my father exceptionally happy.

Judging by the looks of our proud Father's, they bought into this sham, more than the media. They watched as we walked outside together, hand in hand and I forced down the bile trying to submerge from total disgust of what I have done to my own self. I kept looking down at my feet, not wanting to let the camera's catch a glimpse of the discontentment covering my face. Each step I took, reminded me how Bella was about to find out with the whole world I'm officially taken.

Suddenly becoming King of Monaco wasn't a big priority of my list. I didn't want a life where Bella wouldn't be able to be a part of. It wasn't too late to change my mind, was it?

The moment Rosalie surprise me with a forced, somewhat affectionate kiss, I knew it was definitely going to end up on the front page of every tabloid, first thing in the morning. I had to find a way to see Bella tonight. She needs an explanation to why I'm forced into a marriage with a woman I'll never be able to love because I've fallen in love with someone...my best friend.

_**Bella's POV**_

After Jake dropped me off in town, I decided to go into the shop and do a little work, eager to clear my mind. I made sure to let my father know I arrived back safely and decided to work on designing a new dress. He told me to not overwork myself or I'd need another vacation before too long.

We hung up and I pulled out the sketch of the dress I drew before leaving with Jake to the Isle of Esme. I wanted to reveal my latest creation in spring line and hoped my boss would give me the chance to show I can make it in the fashion world. The funny thing is, my best designs mostly came to me after spending time with Jake.

He was always my greatest inspiration.

Fashion Design wasn't something my father wanted me to major in, but I promised to minor in business, which sufficed him. It always about making everyone in my life happy. I usually never had a problem with putting others before myself, but things had changed.

Jake has no idea how I wanted to stay on that Island, all alone with him, for as long as we could. An eternity would have been nice. Every day there was perfection. I never smiled so much in my life and wanted to keep that expression for as long as humanly possible.

I didn't even keep track of time as my eyelids became heavy, warning me it was time to head home. It was almost 1 a.m. by the time my friend, Jane, picked me up. She was under the impression I had gone to the States to some kind of fashion seminar and that's the story I wanted her to believe.

We talked about my imaginary trip and the lies poured out effortlessly. I guess lying to everyone became easier over the years and made it possible to keep my friendship with the Prince of Monaco a secret. I didn't enjoy fibbing to everyone, but had no choice. I didn't want to risk losing the only friend who meant everything to me.

In the middle of our conversation about the shoes Jane just spent an outrageous amount of money on, the person on the radio had breaking news about Monaco's Prince. I didn't even have to ask her to turn it up, she was practically obsessed with Jacob's exciting life as a royal. If only she knew, I not only kept a friendship with the Prince a big secret for the past 15 years, but gave him my virginity too.

My ears were deceiving me. This guy on the radio was giving out falsified information about Jake. There is no way, humanly possible he could be seen with a sexy, young, blond girl whose Father just happens to be the Prime Minister of France. I can't wait to hear this guy apologize for lying about something that just can't be true.

Alice dropped me off at my house and I quietly entered the house, trying not to wake my father. I opened the door to my room and almost jumped out of my skin when a huge silhouette appeared in my window. As I silently closed the door to my room, Jake walked over to me and whispered, "I didn't mean to alarm you Bells."

My heart was still racing as I responded, "You scared me to death! Don't ever do that again." I walked over to the bed to place my suitcase down and continued, "I just heard the craziest thing on the radio. Can you believe they're saying you're seeing the Prime Minister of France's daughter. That is impossible considering you haven't dated anyone in months and we just spent a week all alone."

Jake slowly walked over to me, like something was wrong. He reached his hand up to cup my face and interjected, "I need to know what I'm about to tell you won't end our friendship."

"Jake, what could be so bad I'd end our friendship?" I asked in confusion.

His eyes bore deep into mine as tears welled in the corner of them as he continued, "I'm engaged to be married."

I pulled away from him, trying not to retort, "Quit playing around Jake! We just spent a whole week together and you mentioned dating anyone. How can you one moment be single and the next be engaged?"

Jake walked next to me, reaching for my hands replying, "Bells, it's complicated. I wanted to tell you before our trip, but I was worried it would ruin it."

"Wait! This isn't a joke…you're really seeing someone?"

With his head hanging down in shame, he replied, "Yes."

Anger fueled inside my veins, making me want to yell at Jake. The last thing either one of us needed was to have my father catch the Prince of Monaco in my room. In a whispered voice, I scolded, "You managed to keep this important piece of information from me thinking I wouldn't be hurt once I learned the truth?"

"I knew eventually you'd find out, but I didn't want it to happen this way. I was supposed to have more time before taking over my father's reign as the next King. Then I found out about his poor health and now I have no other choice but to step up and accept the royal responsibilities."

"We are supposed to be best friends. How could you keep something so critical from me? Do I not mean anything to you?"

"God Bells! You mean the world to me. I hate that I'm being forced into marrying a woman I just met a few hours ago and the world is about to find out in a few more hours about our new courtship. There's going to be pictures of me with Rosalie in this morning's paper, which is why I had to come clean about it."

Livid with Jake for keeping me in the dark about things, I demanded, "Get out!"

"Please don't do this Bells! I'm truly sorry."

Tears trailed down my face as I confessed, "Do you have any idea how I feel right now? I thought maybe, just maybe, us sleeping together meant something more to you. Instead you come here telling me not to be mad or end our friendship."

Jake tried to pull me towards him to hold me, but I resisted. I'm sure my rejection was a tough pill to swallow. I wouldn't be taken advantage of, especially when it's someone I've trusted most of my life.

"Bells, you have no idea how bad I feel right now."

I sat on my bed and completely lost it. Jake joined me and wrapped his arms around my waist, drawing me close to him. This time, there would be no fighting him off. I needed to be comforted, even if it was by the same person who practically walked all over my heart.

Jake kissed the top of my head before professing, "I never realized how much I cared about you until we made love."

Shocked at Jake's words, I questioned, "Did you really consider us sleeping together, making love?"

"Bells, of course I do."

"Then how can you ignore the fact there's something going on between us and still want to marry someone?"

"You don't understand Bells. My father needs me to marry Rosalie for the sake of country's future. The Prime Minister of France will negotiate with me after I wed his daughter then grant Monaco use of their countries resources. It's not about loving the woman I'm about to marry; it's about helping out the people who need it."

"Are you seriously willing to put aside a life full of happiness for your country?"

Jake took a moment before truthfully answering, "Yes. It's the right thing to do."

I kept myself from expressing the pain in my heart by moving away from Jake and responded, "Any person who willingly makes sacrifices earns the right to become King." Couldn't deal with learning about Jake's future, when it's obvious, I'm about to be cut out of it once he gets married. I walked towards the window and said, "I think its best you leave. It's too hard to see you and know we can't do anything more than be just friends."

Jake stood behind me, the warmth of his breath around my neck as the tips of his fingers touched the small of my back. If he didn't leave, I might beg him to stay. It wouldn't be right to hold onto something, which clearly wasn't mine to keep.

I inhaled deeply as my mind pleaded with my heart to ignore every moral I withhold myself to. Jake's hands moving towards my hips, made it hard for me to remember why I was upset. He placed his lips on my neck then started leaving a trail of kisses until reaching my shoulder making me tremble. I should have begged him to stop, but there wasn't enough will power in my body to even speak.

He turned me around, our faces just mere inches from touching. I closed my eyes, fearing what I'd do if I saw his need for me. There has never been this magnetic pull between us, it was new and exciting, but scared me to death.

Before either one of us had a chance to do anything, a knock at my door pulled us out of our hypnotizing gaze and back into reality. "Isabella is everything okay? It sounded like someone else was in here with you?"

I ran over to the door as Jake hid on the opposite side of my bed. I opened the door enough for my father to see I was fine. Before saying goodnight, he mentioned Edward would be joining us for breakfast. I tried not sounding irritated with the fact I'm being fixed up with a man I really have no desire to date.

My father finally left the room and Jake stood up looking a dumbfounded as he asked, "Who's Edward?

I explained my father's desperate attempt to find someone for me to date and Jake didn't seemed too appeased with the idea of me seeing someone. Listening to Jake's irritated tone in his voice, I swear, there was a hint of jealously. He had no right to place judgment on who I may or may not consider being involved with.

After all, he was already spoken for.

Jake left, but I can tell he would have rather stayed the night like he used to. Things were never going to be the same between us. Our lives are now going in different directions and there's nothing we can do to stop it.

I was about to crawl into bed, when the cell phone began vibrating. The words displayed across the screen should have upset me, but they didn't. I managed to let them to sink in as the beating of my heart fluttered like a million tiny butterflies. The huge smile from being on the Island with Jake appeared across my face once again as I texted back, "I love you too!"

Jake finally confessed his love for me and it didn't matter he couldn't do it in person. I knew those exact sentiments would never leave his lips and be professed to another woman. Fate brought Jake into my life when I needed a friend to help cope with a rather difficult time and destiny will keep him there to help me find my happily ever after.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First, I would like to apologize for the long period between updates. I had no idea how hectic things would be become once things in my real life started unexpectedly happening, which left me with hardly any time to write. I have already started writing the next chapter and won't keep you waiting too long for an update.**

**Second, I wanted to share that I published my second eBook, **_**"Like A Moth To His Flame"**_** which I'm very proud of and it's available on **_**Amazon. com**_** It's a short erotic story about an arrogant movie producer who finds herself drawn to a man who is all wrong for her. He does everything possible to keep her coming back for more of his skillful services…believe me, she does. If you love reading storylines that are filled with plenty of lemons, then you'll definitely want to read this one. **

**Thank you again for reading my stories, adding them as your favorites, me as your favorite author and those wonderful reviews. I truly have the best readers! If it wasn't for your encouragement, I wouldn't have had the courage to publish my work.**

_**These characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers and used in ways she wouldn't approve of.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

I didn't get any sleep due to the excitement my heart felt from Jacob's text message. I picked up my cell phone then read the words to assure myself I wasn't dreaming. My face was going to cramp up if I didn't stop smiling soon, but I'm not complaining.

6 a.m. came much earlier than expected; which gave me only a few minutes to primp myself. I threw on my dress, put my hair up in a bun then ran downstairs to join my father and the man is so reluctant for me to meet over breakfast. I wasn't sure why my personal life suddenly became so important to my father, but if it took one date with Edward to make him happy, I'd do it.

A tall glass of orange juice along with eggs, ham and some fruit awaited me along with a tall, handsome, redish- blond haired, honey colored eyed man. He pulled out my chair in a gentleman manor as I walked towards him a bit embarrassed I didn't take a little more time to be more presentable. I smiled as he reached for my hand and said, "Hello Isabella. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from your Aunt Sue and Uncle Harry."

I felt my face blush a little before replying, "They always brag about me, but I'm not sure why."

"They think the world of you and so does Charles. I must say, your pictures don't do you justice. You are much stunning in person." Edward commented.

I felt a little strange having my father being in the middle of our conversation. He interrupted to ask how my trip went and if I brought him a souvenir from the States. I diverted eye contact from the both of them then placed it on buttering my toast while repeatedly lying about the fashion seminars I was supposedly attending.

I hadn't noticed the time had gone by so fast then excused myself to leave for work. Before I ran out of the door, Edward asked if he could take me out to dinner tomorrow night. I gladly accepted knowing my response just didn't make him happy, it made my father too.

The morning traffic was horrid. It took a little longer to get to work and I was late. Luckily no one even noticed because they were all gathered around the back room discussing Prince Jacob. As I sipped on my drink, the ladies remarked about whether this was the future Princess-to-be and how beautiful she was.

I had no desire to see this woman everyone thought could be a model, but had to take a peek anyways. As I saw the front page to the newspaper my heart suddenly sank into my chest. There's my best friend and his future wife kissing in one photo then in another his arm was around her.

I felt like vomiting. It feels like someone took the air out of the room and suddenly I couldn't breathe. I wasn't inside the building very long before excusing myself to get some fresh before anyone noticed my eyes tearing up.

A few minutes later, I composed myself and went back inside. I went straight to the dress I had worked on early this morning, hoping it would keep my mind off of things. It didn't. If anything, I couldn't stop thinking about Jake and our time on the island. I just had to ignore the ladies gossiping about Jacob and I'd be fine. At least, I hope I would be.

I was going to have to put my feelings and love for Jake in the back of my mind. Things were just going to get much worse from now until the he walks down the aisle. Then they'll eventually have kids and share a life that I should have had with Jacob.

I have no clue how to pretend like this isn't such a big deal when it really was.

The tears kept threatening to fall, but I wouldn't allow them to. I thought all the good things life has in store for me and began to feel a smidge better. I went back to focusing on adding few embellishments onto the dress I was designing when my boss Leah insisted I come into her office. I sat down a little worried from not knowing if she had something bad or good to say to me about my latest design.

She praised my latest creation and asked if I would design two more pieces to show a few potential buyers from the U.S. I tried not to jump out of my seat from being thrilled about this opportunity. I told Leah I was on board to come up with something that I would be considered a part of the upcoming fall collection.

My hands went to work on sketching out ideas for new pieces that might be of interest to the buyers. I would be honored if they chose something I designed. This could be the start of something even bigger than I imagined for myself.

This was exactly what I needed to distract me from what was going on with Jake's personal life and concentrate on my own.

Once again, the time had flown by and it wasn't until the growling of my stomach made me step out to grab a quick bite. The line to get my sandwich was a lot longer than I expected. While I waited patiently to order my food, I happen to look towards the door and notice a woman with very long, chestnut colored hair and similar eyes to mine, walk in.

It's not like me to stare at a complete stranger, but she was no stranger.

I got out of line then slowly made my way over to her. She was too busy looking at a newspaper to notice me standing alongside of her. I stood there completely fixated on the fact she looked exactly like the woman who walked out on a family who loved her dearly.

The moment she looked at me, she gasped. In a stunned, crackled voice the woman I use to call mom whispered out, "Isabella?"

I couldn't speak. Rage ran through my veins. Even if I could talk, did this woman even deserve to hear a single word coming from me?

This was all too much for me to handle. I forgot about getting anything to eat then ran out the door without saying anything to a woman who I consider to be the most selfish being on this earth. Who in their right mind would leave behind their own child and never attempt to get into contact with them?

"Isabella wait!" The woman yelled out to me as I jumped into my car.

The tears flooded my eyes, making it impossible to drive. I laid my head on my steering wheel to sob just like I did on the day I found out she abandoned her family. It may have sounded a bit unconventional, but I really needed my father right now. He always knew how to fix things when they were broken; surely he can fix this situation too.

A light tap on the driver's window caused me to look over and see her standing. I didn't have anything to say to her. She obviously didn't think I was worth her time back then, so I not wasting any of my own time on her.

I yelled through the window, "Please get out of my way."

I revved up the engine like a formula one racecar. It startled her enough that she backed away and gave me enough room to drive out of my parking spot. I didn't think twice about leaving her there all alone in the road. She deserved much worse for making me feel like I had done something so bad, it drove her away.

Work was the last thing on my mind. I figured it was best to text Leah apologizing for not being able to come back in due to a personal issue. I kept driving until I ended up at the only place that could bring me a little serenity. I knew my father would be working on the royal lawn, which is why I decided to call for the next best thing and requested he meet me as soon as possible.

The familiar serene scenery of mimosas and orange trees eased my mind as I inhaled the blooming Fritillarias. This Monaco wildflower was my favorite; the bell-like flower whose colors are brilliant jade green checkered with shades of reddish purple. Jake secretly picked a few then placed into a vase for me since our country did not allow anyone pick them.

As the sound of the small waterfall temporarily eased whatever emotions were trying to overwhelm me, Jake pulled up next to my car on his motorcycle. I've never been so happy to see him as he walked over to where I was standing then wrapped his arms around me. He didn't even have to ask what was wrong. The upset tone in my voice alerted him; something pretty major, was tormenting me.

"Bells I got here as fast as I could. What happened?"

Still shocked at what took place an hour earlier I answered, "I saw her…"

"Saw who?"

"My mother…I saw my mother."

"Are you sure?" Jake questioned.

"She said my name before I ran off." I interjected.

"God Bells! I can't believe you ran into her after all this time. How are you coping with all of this?"

"Honestly Jake, I don't know. I can't even think straight right now."

"Bells you shouldn't have to go through this all alone. I'll cancel my evening plans to stay here with you."

"I don't want you to cancel anything for me."

"There is nothing more important than being here with you."

My eyes burned from the mascara running into them as I sniffled out, "Seeing her…after all this time… was a lot more difficult than I had envisioned. I dreamt that one day she'd come back to me and my father then we'd be a family again. Of course, I stopped having that fantasy when I realized she had been gone long enough to forget I even existed."

Jacob put his arm around me as we walked to my car then sat on the hood while he held me. It was complete silence between us as Jake continued keeping his arms wrapped tightly around me while kissing the top of my head assuring me everything would be okay. I wanted to believe him more than anything, but how was it going to be once I told my father about seeing her?

I couldn't keep something like this from him. If I was this upset after seeing her, he'd be an even bigger mess. He barely survived my mother taking off on us all those years ago. He still refuses to date because of being in love with her.

The sun was disappearing behind the tall trees when Jake removed his arms from me and stood up. He placed his hands on my face, cupping it and commented, "Even with your eyes all swollen, hair all out of place and face being flustered you are still so beautiful."

I removed myself from the hood, placing my hands on top of his and whispered, "You should go. I'm sure your fiancée is waiting for you."

Jake leaned towards me, causing our lips to be a few inches apart while his warm breath began making my flutter. I wanted to kiss him so bad; I could already taste it. My eyes caught his as our bodies instinctively pressed themselves against each other. They told us something we already knew; that we desperately needed one another and the consequences of us getting caught didn't matter.

We walked backwards until my legs hit the front of my bumper as Jacob replied, "I don't care who is waiting for me. I'm here…all alone with you…this is where I want to be."

Our lips crashed onto one another's as I slowly fell back allowing the hood of my car to catch me. The sounds of the hood slightly caving in, was the result of Jake's added weight. We stared deep into each other's eyes knowing what we were doing was no longer two friends crossing the line. It was two lovers finding comfort in one another, knowing we would never be able to give ourselves completely to anyone else.

Jake's hands found their way to the lower hem of my dress to lift it as my hands fumbled with the button on his pants before pulling down the zipper. Jake didn't waste any time slipping his hands into my panties while his fingers began taunting me. He rubbed his thumb up one side while gently stroking his fingers in and out of my wet walls.

My hands dipped into his boxer as I grabbed onto his harden member and started stroking it. A moan escaped his lips as he pushed his fingers even further inside of me while using his thumb applied more pressure, making me bite my lower lip in a desperate attempt to keep from moaning. It was no use; I felt a blissful climatic moment of pleasure overcome my body as I held on tightly to Jacob's arms.

A smug look escaped his lips as we parted for him to stand up then pull me towards the edge of the hood. He reached underneath my dress with both hands then slowly pulled down my panties while licking his lips. Jacob pressed his body against mine as I reached back into his underwear to pull out his fully erected member then massaged my opening with the tip. He grabbed my legs to place them on his hips then took his hands to cup my bottom pulling me against him.

I was so wet that Jacob entered me with one thrust. I arched my back as he pulled all the way out then forced himself inside of me even harder than before. My legs wrapped completely around him while he continuously grinded into me while his lips found mine again. I gripped onto his hips with my hands, digging my nails into him as a massive orgasmic wave began drowning me under a sea of pure satisfaction.

Jacob dropped his head into the crook of my neck as he fought against having his release until I climaxed once more. His breathing elated as I dug my heels into him forcing our bodies even closer as he created a pleasurable friction. He thrusted back into my walls, one last time, causing every ounce of himself to spill inside of me.

Jacob placed his forehead back onto mine refusing to part from me. I made no effort to unwrap my legs from around him as our breathing steadied itself. We both knew Jacob had other obligations, but chose to stay here, with me instead.

It was immorally wrong to have sex with him knowing it wasn't going lead anywhere. I'm a co-conspirator by helping him to cheat on his future wife. My conscience was non-existent as my heart repeatedly pattered "he loves me…not her…he loves me...not her."

I pulled my panties back on as Jacob said, "Bells, I don't think I can go through with marrying Rosalie when I'm so madly and deeply in love with you."

"Jake I don't want you to marry her either, but is there really any other choice?" I honestly responded.

He looked down at the ground, shaking his head before sighing out, "No, there isn't."

I walked over to the door of the car not saying anything else. What is there to say when you know a relationship between you and a man your hopelessly in love with, is impossible? I can't change the social class I was raised in or the fact I'll never be good enough for Jacob in his father's eyes.

Jacob got onto his bike before looking over in my direction and saying, "Bells, I wish things didn't have to be this way."

"I know. I wish they didn't have to be this way either." Was all I could conjure up without making myself cry again.

Surprisingly enough, I was over the fact I saw my mom. It was just the initial shock of seeing her after all this time is what caused me to be angry. I won't allow myself to go through the pain of thinking she didn't love me enough to stay around.

There's nothing she can say or do that will make me change my mind about her.

Nothing…

_**Jacob's POV**_

I had seven missed calls between my father and Rosalie. The only person I wanted to call was back at our secret meeting location no one else knew about. She was all I could think about as I rode my bike through the night's warm air while the stars illuminated the midnight colored skies above me.

If my father found out about me not being able to control my feelings over a woman I'm not allowed to have, he would surely put an end to all of this madness. I didn't want to stay away from Bella, but knew there'd be no way to continue seeing her after Rosalie and I married. The paparazzi were already beginning to look for photo opportunities; being caught with a woman who wasn't my future wife would cause equal damage to my family and country.

I arrived to the gated entrance of the place I would be living with my wife and the kids we are expected to have. As a wedding gift, my father purchased this extravagant mansion, which was too damn big for us. I was dead set against finding a place near the palace, but what the King wants is what the King gets. Rosalie was thrilled since our parents didn't spare any expense having our place furnished from top to bottom.

My father already had everything planned out with the help of the media getting the exclusive rights to our engagement announcement in the next few days. I felt like an actor with the script I was given to memorize each lie I was about to tell the country I'm going to inherit. Every personal detail was strategically planned to make it appear Rosalie and I met last year at an event then started a long distance relationship until we could no longer be apart.

These lies would suffice everyone and make it seem like we courted instead of being thrown together by our Fathers.

As I pressed the security code into the gate's keypad, my cell rang several times before I picked it up to hear yelling on the other end. I rolled my eyes as my father said, "You better have a very good reason for standing up the Prime Minister and your bride-to-be for the housewarming dinner I threw in honor of your new place."

I did have a valid reason, but I'm not sure he would want to hear, "I was busy making love to a woman that wasn't my fiancée."

Instead I responded, "My motorcycle overheated on the way back from Paul's which meant pulling over and waiting for it to cool down in an area with bad cell reception."

"Son, I told you that motorcycle was a piece of garbage and unfit for you to drive around on. First thing tomorrow, we are scrapping that metal and replacing it with a brand new car." He demanded.

I wasn't in the mood to argue with him knowing I would have to deal with a whole other dilemma once I stepped foot inside my house.

Rosalie was already in our bedroom as I slowly walked up the stairs expecting to get a verbal lashing for not returning her calls. I tip toed into the room only to hear the sound of the shower running from our bathroom. This gave me the perfect opportunity to undress, put on my pajama bottoms then jump into bed to pretend I had fallen fast asleep.

I settled in the spot I decided would be my side of the bed thankful my mother order the biggest size bed they made. At least it wouldn't be hard to distance myself from Rosalie every night, making it bearable to sleep in the same room as her. For her sake, I hope she can adjust to my snoring otherwise she'll need a truckload full of earplugs for the duration of this joke-of-a-marriage.

My mind started to drift off to earlier, when I was with Bella as my dick started getting hard from images of us having sex on the hood of her car. I turned onto my back as I imagined her lips on mine while being buried deep inside of those tight, wet walls of hers. My hand instinctively found itself on the full length of my erection as I began to slowly stroke it.

I felt the grip on my hand getting tighter as I envisioned Bella's body against mine while her hands trailed down my back as her heels dug themselves into my ass forcing us closer with each one of my thrusts. I was having a hard time containing my breathing as the tightness in the pit of my stomach moved towards my shaft, causing me to grunt.

I was so caught up in thoughts of Bella, I neglected the fact there was now someone else in the bed with me. It didn't take long for Rosalie to move near me then pull the sheets away to see my dick at full attention with my hand covered completely around it. Instead of questioning what I was doing, she took full advantage of the current situation.

She practically pounced on me in the straddle position as her hands covered mine attempting to help me finish what I started. I tried to remove them off of me, but she was a-hell-of-a-lot stronger than I anticipated. Rosalie gripped onto my dick even tighter as she leaned over it, placing her lips on the tip then traced her tongue around the head before engulfing a few inches into her mouth.

With all my might, I sat up then rolled her off of me. She looked royally pissed with my actions. I jumped out of bed, pulled up my pants and said, "I think we need to set some ground rules."

Giving me death stare while crossing her arms, Rosalie yelled, "Excuse me? Since when do I need ground rules to give my fiancé a blow job?"

"Since I don't want us to do anything until we're married."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. I am serious."

"When did you become all traditional? I know you screwed a few girls back at the boarding school I went to. You're far from being a virgin; in fact, I heard you had three girls at once."

"Whatever! Those are rumors. Besides, this has nothing to do with being traditional. It has to do with the fact I'm not purposely having sex with you unless it is for procreating. Remember, this is a business agreement between two families, not a real marriage."

"Do you honestly think I'm thrilled at the idea I have to be stuck sleeping with the same guy for longer than a year? I bet you don't even know how to get a girl off. That's probably the main reason you've never had a REAL relationship and I have."

"Screwing half of France doesn't make you a relationship expert. So what if I haven't been serious about someone. At least I'm not opening my legs like someone giving away free samples at the local bakery."

I didn't even have a chance to duck as she threw a pillow at my face. She ran into the bathroom, slamming the door as I went downstairs to get a drink. I knew my mother gave me a 30 year old bottle of scotch as a housewarming gift. I was going to save it for a special occasion, but figured there wouldn't be one as long as I'm married to a woman I already can't stand to be around.

After downing the whole bottle of scotch, I grabbed my cell and sent a text message to Bella. I'm quite aware how wrong it was of me to say how much I loved her when we can't be together. I couldn't find it in myself to stop texting message after message saying I wanted to run away from everything and take her with me. She never responded, but I knew she had to feel the same way as I did.

Why does the weight of this country and my father's health have to be on my shoulders? If I had a brother, I would have gladly allowed him to marry Rosalie then I could be with the love of my life. There has to be another way for me to get out of this torturous fate and not disappoint everyone.

I just had to figure out a way to do it before I'm standing at the altar, getting ready to say my "I do's" to a woman who pales in great comparison to _my Bells_.

I continued to text Bella with no response back from her. I needed to see her again. She was the only person who could make me feel better about myself as a person.

Some of my clothes were still packed inside the boxes in the guest wing of the house, I could easily sneak out to see Bella and be back in a few hours. Rosalie wasn't going to care where I went just as long as I came back home to join her for our appearance on the local TV station that plans on announcing our royal engagement. Besides, I wasn't too drunk to ride my motorcycle.

I've been in much worse shape than this and still managed to race the Prince of Wales then shamefully embarrass him in front all of his little buddies.

After I found a few things to wear, I left the house and headed over to Bella's place. She must have been sleeping which explains why I never got a text from her. I couldn't wait to climb up to the window then sneak into bed with her just so we could hold each other all night.

As drove down her street, I noticed a car sitting in front of her house and decided to stop a few feet away. I almost hit the car I hid behind, trying to peek at the two people sitting inside of it. I tried to focus in on the driver, but had a hard time seeing straight. I must be exhausted do to not being able to sleep soundly since I got back from Isle of Esme.

Being on that Island with Bella was the most amazing time of my life. It was just the two of us, all alone, spending every second laughing, smiling and enjoying each other's company. I never had a good night's sleep until we shared a bed the whole time we were there.

It was then, I knew, my best friend was the woman I saw spending the rest of my life with.

Unfortunately for us, my birth rights controlled the future I no longer wanted. I hated being Prince Jacob, son of the greatest King to ever rule Monaco. I just wanted to be Jake Black, the man who got to choose a lifetime of happiness with his best friend.

I stared a little longer before realizing the person sitting in the passenger seat of the mysterious car was Bella. I left my motorcycle hidden as I slowly walked behind the vehicles trying to keep my presence unknown. It wasn't until I kneeled down to place my hands on the side of a convertible, an alarm went off, causing the house it was parked in front of to turn on their lights.

I had two options….

The first one was to run like hell, leaving my bike until the morning, hoping it wouldn't get towed.

The second one was to smile big and tell the owner of this vehicle I was shopping for canary yellow sports car and wanted to buy this one at top dollar.

No matter what plan I chose, I was busted. The owner ran outside while the man in the car with Bella walked over too. I think my face must have been ten shades of red as I pretended to admire the car then turn to the men and say the biggest bullshit story I could make-up on short notice.

"This car isn't the same one I saw online. My friend must have given me the wrong address." I said as the owner stared at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Is everything okay?" Bella said as she walked over to where I was standing with the two men.

The look on her face was priceless. She didn't know whether to say something or act all coy, pretending we didn't know each other.

"Prince Jacob?" The vehicle owner asked while Bella crossed her arms trying to figure out why I was here.

"Yes, I am Jacob Black. Sorry to have disturbed you at such a late hour. My friend was trying to help me look for a sports car similar to this one and didn't realize this was a standard instead of an automatic. My apologies peeking into the window then setting off your car alarm at such a late hour."

"No…no…no don't apologize. The honor is all mine. Could you please do me a favor though?"

"Sure…anything."

"My wife would love to meet you. Do you think maybe she could get a picture with you?"

"Ummm….sure. I would love to do that for your wife."

The man ran back inside while Bella stood on the opposite side of the car and said, "Edward it's getting late, I should head back inside. I'll be ready when you pick me up tomorrow for our date."

I literally felt the blood running through my veins as Edward placed his hand on Bella's back, leading her the front door. As soon as I finished taking a few photos, I was going to see Bella. That guy Edward is way too old to be dating someone her age. He could practically be her father.

Edward stood at Bella's front door talking with her while I poised for a few pictures and signed some of their personal belongings. They treated me like a celebrity by taking advantage of having a few mementos signed.

It was a few more minutes before Edward drove off, giving me the perfect opportunity to pretend I was leaving. I said a few more words to the grateful people before going back to get my bike and riding towards the end of the street. I turned the corner too sharp, almost losing control, but thankfully didn't. Apparently my motor skills aren't very good right now. It may be the whisky finally kicking in and ready to kick my ass.

I waited another fifteen minutes before circling around Bella's house to see if her lights were off. They were, meaning she must be expecting me. I jumped off my bike then walked with it to the back of her house and hide it in the same spot I normally do. I almost tripped over my own boots several times before climbing the tree next to Bella's window. For some reason, it seemed a lot higher than usual.

I was starting to get a dizzy as the sound of a window opening caught my attention as I carefully placed my hands on the ledge. I gripped onto the side of the window, trying to climb inside, but I was having some difficulties hanging on. Bella held onto my hands as I finally used all of my upper body strength to pull myself into her room.

Before I had a chance to say anything, a hand punched itself into my arm as Bella angrily whispered, "What the hell were doing out there?"

I rubbed the sore spot as I stumbled onto Bella's bed, falling face first. I rolled over on my back to see the ceiling spinning so fast I almost puked. I never had alcohol hit me this hard before. Of course, I haven't eaten anything all day since losing my appetite from being disgusted with myself over everything.

Bella was crossing her arms while standing over me and said, "Did you ride over here drunk, Jacob Ephraim Black?"

I slowly shook my head yes as she nodded in disapproval then proceeded to remove my boots. She struggled with lifting my legs onto the bed then pulled a blanket over me. Bella climb into bed, letting out a huge sigh and commented, "I can't believe you would be stupid enough to ride your bike in this condition."

Trying to focus on not getting sick in her bed, I replied, "You didn't text me back. I was worried something had happen and rushed right over to check up on you."

Her fingers ran themselves through my spiked hair as she answered, "I wasn't expecting Edward to show up at my front door when I got home. We went for some coffee then ended up parked outside and talked for a few hours about things."

"So this is the guy...do you really want to go out with him?"

"Charlie wants us to go out and now I do too. Edward is a real nice guy with a great personality. He and I have a lot more in common than I thought."

"Bells, did it ever occur to you that maybe he's a little too old."

"He is a bit older…okay a lot, but I feel comfortable around him. I think this might be the start of something good."

"Well, he doesn't seem like your type."

"What do you think is my type?"

"For starters someone who was born in the same decade as you and won't be able to order food off the senior citizens menu in a few years."

"Jake you can be such an ass sometimes."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you."

"Sure you are."

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure...I guess."

I turned to my side making easy to look into Bella's eyes. I needed to know I'm not crazy, that she was only considering dating this yahoo because we couldn't be together. I wanted to know if things were different, it would be her standing at the end of the aisle in a few months, not Rosalie.

I cleared my throat before asking, "If I told you that I could marry anyone I wanted, would you say yes, if I asked you to marry me right now?"

Bella leaned her forehead down on mine as warm tears fell onto my cheek. I didn't have to know what the answer was anymore. Her tears said it all.

I placed one of my hands on the side of her face, caressing it and said, "I'm sorry Bells. I didn't mean to upset you."

Her muffled voice replied, "I'm not upset. You just…."

She trailed off as her body began to tremble. It wasn't fair of me to dangle the "what if's" in front of her knowing I couldn't change the outcome. I pulled myself up and held Bella in my arms trying to comfort her any way I could.

It took a few minutes before she collected herself and said, "You just became my first marriage proposal."

I softly kissed her lips, tasting the tears I caused her to shed over me. Bella didn't need me to confuse her any more than I had. It would be difficult to keep away from her, but what choice did I have?

This had to be goodbye. I didn't trust myself around her anymore. I was poison and needed to rid myself out of her life before I destroy it.

I cleared my throat, trying to hold back my own tears as I answered, "Yes Isabella Marie Swan, you are the first and last woman I'll ever propose to."

Our hands intertwined themselves over my chest as we fell asleep together, one last time. I wanted her to feel my heart beat for her and only her. Leaving my best friend in the next few hours will be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do.

I had to let go. Bella deserved to be loved by someone who didn't have to hide his love for her. She deserved a life where things would never be complicated by rules or obligation.

I wasn't worthy of her.

If I had been, I wouldn't have to sneak out while she sleeps just to get back home, to a fiancée I can't tolerate, but forced into marry because of the devotion I have for my country. I was a spineless coward who will live the rest of his life without the love of another woman while the woman he loves finds her happily ever-after in the arms of another man.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It is time to let my readers know I've been dealing with an unexpected medical condition for a little over 4 months. Unfortunately this is something that limits my everyday tasks; one of them being the ability to write as often as I would like. Regardless of the obstacles I've been facing, I'm very determined to publish more books and finishing my stories on Fanfiction. If there is one thing that keeps me motivated, it's the continuous support from my amazing readers. I can't even begin to tell all of you how that means so very much to me, but I'll start by saying THANK YOU!**

**Because everyone has been very patient with me; I've given you an extra long chapter filled with plenty of drama Remember this is fictional even though I did some research on Monaco and some of the facts are twisted to go along with my storyline. **

***I do not own these characters they are the property of the Stephenie Meyer***

_**Jacob's POV**_

Sneaking out of Bella's after three hours of sleep proved harder than I anticipated. I wanted to forget the outside world ever existed and stay underneath this sheets with my Bells forever. The reality of what's to come after I leave here was difficult to accept because it meant the woman next to me would no longer exist in my life.

I stared at wall watching the seconds tick away on the clock only to be reminded how I better leave soon or I'd miss my 9 a.m. television appearance.

Purposely trying not to wake Bella, I slipped out of bed to do one of the most cruelest things a person could ever do their best friend. There were better ways than leaving a note explaining why you are no longer going to see the person you're hopelessly in love with. Of course, I was a spineless man and couldn't stand to see the look on my Bells face once she learned it was over between us.

A piece of paper would be the last thing she would remember me by.

I was, without a doubt, the scum of the earth.

My hands were tied with my fiancée, having to learn Monaco's politics and hiding the relationship I have with Bella. Everything overwhelmed me to the point I woke up in a cold sweat these past few nights. If I felt this conflicted about my personal and emotional well being then it had to be even worse for Bells.

While Bella slept peacefully I quietly sifted through her desk looking for a piece of paper and something to write with. Even as she softly snored; I still thought of her as flawless. Her hair covered the shoulder I gently kissed hours earlier as we embraced each other knowing our time together was dwindling faster than either one of us wanted to admited.

I placed my hand to the back of the desk drawer hoping to find any kind of writing utensil when I came across some sort of book with a pencil wedged inside of it. I pulled out what appeared to be a worn out journal and opened it to the page where Bella used a pencil as a book mark. To my surprise she wrote an insert about us making love on top of her car and wished we would always be together.

The right thing to do would have been to put the journal back in its appropriate spot, but my curiosity got the best of me.

I looked over my back to make sure Bella was still sleeping before flipping through the pages. There it was; every wonderful memory from my life with my best friend. Reading how we kept everything secret for so long made me realize if two kids could pull off such a feat; why couldn't two grown adults?

We really didn't have to say goodbye as long as neither one of us wanted to. It was possible to be in each others lives regardless of what happens once I become King of Monaco. All we had to do was become more inventive on ways to see and spend time together.

After reading a few more pages I put back the pencil back inside of the journal then placed it in the exact spot while quietly closing the drawer. I tip toed back to the bed and crawled underneath the sheets instead of getting dressed. I figured staying another 30 minutes wouldn't matter since my future wife already hates my guts.

It didn't take long for my lips to find Bella's as she awoke to greet me by wrapping her fingers around my head pulling us into an even deeper kiss. The smoldering heat pooling from her core begged me to tame the fierce blaze between those thighs while my body hovered over hers. My fingers pulled away the thin piece of fabric keeping me from the place that no one has ever touched or known the extent of pleasure this woman can give.

Bella unfastened my pants then unzipped them as I raised the nightgown over her head then tossed it to the floor where she placed my shirt and boots last night. It didn't take long for me to find myself nestled between those amazing, toned legs of hers as she lifted them to wrap around my waist.

I placed both of my hands on the headboard anchoring myself down while forcing every inch of myself inside of Bella. A pleasurable gasp escaped those delectable lips as I slowly pulled out then vigorously thrusted back into her slick, tight walls. The friction building between us created an unbelievable amount of ecstasy my mind momentarily became hazy. Her walls convulsed around my member making it impossible to remain silent. I forced my face into one of the pillows moaning out in pleasure before biting into it as a way to keep myself from cumming.

Even with time ticking away Bells deserved to feel pleasure just a few more times.

I let go of the headboard as my hands cup Bella's face wanting to see exactly what my body was doing to hers. I pivoted my hips in ways that drove her to dig everyone of those nails down my back. I barely had a chance to catch my breath from another one of her intense orgasms when she used every ounce of strength to get me onto my back.

With her back arched she held onto my abs as leverage to ride me so hard I was worried we'd wake up Charlie. As the tightness of Bella's walls milked my member I couldn't hold back my release any longer. We both reached our climax causing Bells to collapse onto my chest while I fiercely erupted inside her.

Tender kisses from her lips onto mine made it difficult to leave. I was reluctant to get out of bed which is why Bella pulled the covers from me indicating I better go home. Home was the last place I wanted to be, but it was time to man-up and get back to my fiancée.

I got out of bed to get dressed when Bella whispered, "That was so…."

"Unbelievable?" I quietly interjected.

"Yes…it was." She replied while I pulled up my pants and buttoned my shirt.

I walked back over to the side of the bed, placing one of my hands onto Bella's cheek and confessed, "If I could run away…I would run away with you."

A tear escaped the corner of her eye falling onto my hand as she upsettingly replied, "I know…I know."

I leaned into Bella gently kissing her lips as they slightly quivered. My forehead pressed against hers feeling a different kind of closeness than earlier. This wasn't about a man wanting something forbidden. This was about a boy always needed his best friend by his side; through the thick and thin.

As hard as it was to peel myself away, I had to sneak back into my house before Rosalie realized I never came back. I needed one last kiss from Bella before I could put my boots on and sneak out of the window. It definitely took everything in me to get on my bike to head back to a woman I'm growing to despise by the day.

It perturbed me how Rosalie pretended to care about Monaco by offering up herself for volunteering at the local shelter and food pantry then turn around to bad mouth the people who seek help saying it was their fault they had nothing. It truly repulsed me to see how heartless my bride-to-be was to the very people that will look to me for guidance in a few months.

It made perfect since her Father would be vast to strike a deal with my own Father to help each other's country out. No respectable man would consider marrying Rosalie without getting something of value in return. My wife's past succeeded her to the point our Great Grandchildren will catch grief for her promiscuous behavior.

Just thinking how this woman will be the mother of my flesh-in-blood made me grateful for nannies. No child of mine will be raised by a selfish winch. My mother didn't want the help of a nanny even though my father hired three to help her out. She was hands on every aspect of my life until I had to be shipped off to boarding school.

I still remember seeing the despair in my mother's eyes as the only child she birthed was going to leave. I hated being sent away, but my father assured the both of us it was for my own good. My father attended the same boarding school as his ancestors before him. It wasn't a ruling, but an understanding all royals abided by for many generations.

My Uncle Emmett donated a tremendous amount of money to build a new addition to the school before his unexpected passing. He was set to be the next King of Monaco after my grandfather passed away, but he succumbed to a fatal scuba diving accident a month before his royal inauguration. My father was kind of like me; thrown into a position he wasn't quite ready for, but was obligated to.

You'd think that should entitle me to having some of his compassion about taking over the country years earlier than I had planned. It didn't. He feels if everything worked out just fine for him so there's nothing to complain about. I should just suck it up and accept things that are handed over to me on a 14 karat platter.

It didn't take long for me to arrive to the front gate of my place as I smoothly slipped inside undetected then showered before Rosalie came downstairs to check on me. If we could live in separate quarters then maybe there was hope for us to be in a loveless marriage after all. I still think breaking the law and serving a prison sentence might be less invasive, but then I wouldn't be able to see my Bells whenever I wanted.

Even though I thought my suit was perfect for the interview; Rosalie grumbled about it clashing with her outfit. She forced me to change out of it then went through every one of my suits before finding the one I didn't really care for. The nagging to get ready before we arrived late for our interview made me dress even slower. Is it wrong I'm taking so much enjoyment out of my fiancée misery?

We rushed through the doors of the television station where it was fifteen minutes past the time our interview was supposed to start. I just loved how Rosalie bitched about me being the one who held us up. The journalist joked about how we already acted like an old married couple then wanted in-depth details about our courtship.

Of course I let Rosalie do all of the talking while I nodded with a hugest, fake smile on my face wishing I could be anywhere but here. There is no doubt she will eventually suck the life out of me and this fake marriage. I might have to reconsider drinking more to drown out the miserable life I'm going to have with her.

It didn't take long after we left the studio to have the paparazzi snap more pictures of the newly engaged couple. They screamed out for us to kiss which Rosalie gladly did to get her moment in the spotlight. Kissing her was revolting and made my stomach churn. I had to make our relationship look real or my father would securitize me during our next meeting so I just went with it.

I forced myself to be the perfect gentleman by opening the door for her then jumped into the car as Rosalie touched up her make-up and irritably commented, "Next time try to be more intimate or people are going to start questioning our engagement."

Upset over her demands, I gritted my teeth responding, "Maybe if you didn't taste like an ashtray I wouldn't feel the need to gag. Besides you should cut that crap out if we are planning on starting a family soon. I don't want my children harmed by any unnecessary chemicals."

"So what if I sneak in a few cigarettes every now and then. It helps calm my nerves after pretending to be happy about marrying a Prince who is completely intolerable. At least

I'm not in the early stages of becoming a drunk. And about our children, maybe I'm not ready to start having them. I did work hard to keep my body in shape and they would just ruin it."

"Listen…I don't want to prolong having kids because that means more time we have to stay together. Remember this decision isn't up to us. This was a business arrangement by our Father's who will surely see to it that we find a way to procreate. I'm all for a surrogate, but it looks bad if a royal son can't get his own wife knocked up the natural way."

"If you keep drinking you'll never be able to get it up anyways."

"I'm sorry if it takes a few glasses of scotch to tolerate being around your reprehensible conceitedness."

"Go to hell!"

"After you honey"

"You need to shut up for a minute and smile until your face hurts. There's someone on a motorcycle trying to take pictures and we can't have them seeing us bickering."

"Whatever! We're almost to the palace. I can pretend to be happy for another five minutes."

Rosalie put her hand on top of mine while I drove up to our gated driveway. There had to have been at least a dozen people standing outside the gates snapping pictures of us. I somehow managed to maintain a blissful grin on my face while kissing the top of my fiancée's hand as we entered and the gates closed quickly behind the vehicle.

Even though there was plenty of shrubbery and trees to block most of the outsiders from catching a decent glimpse of us; I didn't risk giving up our charade. I was the perfect gentleman once again by opening the car door for Rosalie then she reciprocated by kissing me on the cheek. We grabbed each others hands walking side by side into the palace and kept holding them until the door slammed behind us.

It was such a relief to go our separate ways once my mother whisked away Rosalie to do some wedding preparations. I wasn't going to be any part of the planning process. My fiancée said her opinions are the only ones that matter. As far as we're both concerned my only responsibilities were to show up in a tuxedo with a phony smile plastered across my face.

I walked into my father's study to hear him discussing an engagement party with our family lawyer. Apparently it's set two weeks from Saturday at one of the fanciest five star hotels in Monaco. Apparently Rosalie's Father worked quickly to make sure everything goes smoothly. The way things were moving so fast I'm not sure I'll be able to handle all of the added responsibilities of running this country.

It wasn't like there was any way to back out. This was my birthright and would become my son's; if Rosalie and I were to have one. The reality of what was about to happen suddenly came crashing down on me. I didn't want my children to be raised around parents who didn't care for one another. They deserved to be around a Mother and Father who taught them what love is all about.

Maybe if I got down on my knees and began praying for my father's health to improve I could get out of this ridiculous mess. I was a desperate man looking for answers to avoid inevitable. The one thing I use to want more than anything was about to happen and I wanted no part of it.

Why couldn't my father find a way to change up the whole democracy making other members of our family the next successors of Monaco?

If he had the power to make people do what he demands of them there shouldn't be any reason for me to be the next person to step-up onto the throne.

I was getting ready to open my mouth to speak when we were unexpectedly joined by four other individuals I've only seen a handful of times. It wasn't long before I realized this had turned into a crash course on running this country. If I was going to be groomed into a man who could be taken seriously these men would be the ones to help make that all happen.

The lady who handles all of the royal public announcements was here to go over the preparations to announce my father's health condition two weeks after the engagement party. According to her, timing was everything. We had to quickly work to let the country know they'll be in good hands and I'm to be entrusted with the same responsibilities my father had before me.

Usually it's unheard of, to have a new King be fresh out of college. The real world barely takes some one my age seriously how would a country be asked to look up to me for guidance? My father was the youngest royal to take over the throne at the age of 39 and I'll be even younger when I take over just one month shy of my 23rd birthday.

In the middle of my debriefing, my mind was having trouble focusing on the role I'm about to partake. It didn't take long for me to feel the weight of the country piling onto my shoulders. I went from barely being in control of my own life to manning up to become responsible for the lives of 30,000 people.

My father insisted I brush up on my French and Italian since half of the population would respect a King who spoke fluent in both languages. I learned the basics of my countries government in boarding school, but it wasn't enough knowledge to impress my father. He went over Monaco's refusal to impost tax on its residents and international businesses that led to a severe crisis with France.

This crisis directed into a compromise in which it was agreed that French citizens with less than five years of residence in Monaco would be taxed at French rates and companies doing more than 25 percent of their business outside the principality. A more liberal constitution and the restoration of the National Council also arose from this crisis. The constitution provides that executive power is under the authority of the reigning King and could be overturned if a new agreement was made with the France anarchy.

Our lawyer was here to revise a treaty drawn up by my Great Grandfather decades ago. Once my marriage became official France and Monaco wouldn't overstep their boundaries as long as I was King. This translates to having an extraordinary rapport with France in order to protect the wellbeing of our economy. My marriage to Rosalie wasn't just to keep a royal bloodline going, it was to help our country get the resources we needed with less restraints.

The more we got into the political aspects of things I became less agile. My attention span was nonexistent. I desperately needed to get out of here before my brain exploded from all of these new, vital pieces of information.

I was surprised when my father suggested we go out for an early dinner then come back to go over some more important material. It has been like an eternity since the two of us spent one on one time together. I'm not even sure how to have a conversation with the man who single handedly control everything and everyone in his life.

His driver pulled around the car as we got inside then drove off to one of my father's favorite places to dine. I never quite understood why he enjoyed eating out when the palace had an overabundance of world renowned chefs who were capable of cooking anything. Maybe it was the fact my mother chose most of the food selections and he hated how she forced him to eat healthier these past few months.

Once we arrived to the restaurant the maître d' escorted us to our usual table. We purposely sat in a private area to avoid being approached. If there was one thing that annoyed my father; it was getting interrupted during one of the only times he was able to momentarily escape his royal responsibilities.

The wait staff brought over two glasses my father's favorite scotch and handed us the menu's. I reached for my glass when an unexpected hand gesture made it clear we needed to make a toast. Clearing his throat, the man who taught me how to knot my own ties toasted, "To a successful future!"

The clinking of our glasses put a miniscule grin on his face as he downed his first drink. I knew my mother would yell more at me than him about splurging on fattening food and scotch. Regardless of how I felt about the upcoming changes, this was the first time I rather enjoyed spending time alone with my father.

Nothing could spoil this great afternoon with my father.

_**Bella's POV**_

I tried falling back to sleep after Jake left me all alone, but the empty spot next to me made it impossible not to miss him. All I could think about was the warmth of his body pressed against mine while we held one another last night then again after making love this morning. Every part of my being was now consumed by the man I once made mud pies with.

The reality I chose not to face was becoming harder to elude. I never planned on loving Jake as much as I do. I always loved him as a friend, but something changed once we got to the island. It was like I spent my teen years blindfolded making it difficult to see what was really going on between us. The second my toes touched the sand I could finally see what had been in front of me all along.

Jake had turned into more than a best friend after we made love. I knew exactly what I was doing by giving such a sacred part of myself to him. There was still a small part of me that honestly believed there was some way for the two of us to be a couple despite the obstacles we faced.

I knowingly played with fire so why didn't I expect to be burned by it?

Some people would call me naïve for refusing to accept the fact I'm physically and emotionally involved with a person who doesn't rightfully belong to me. I just didn't care. As long as Jake still wants to me in his life; I'll be here, waiting for whatever part of him I'm able to have. If that makes me come off as a delusional, low self-esteemed woman who doesn't want to let go of the dream life with a man who means everything to her; then so be it.

The sun peeking through my curtains was enough to force me out of bed. I really wasn't in a rush to make my way downstairs to join my father for breakfast considering the unfortunate news I'm going to bestow onto him. I should do everything to protect the man who gave me the best life possible with what little money he had, but he deserves to know I saw my mother.

I quickly jumped into the shower then rushed to get dressed before losing my nerve to bring up yesterday's upsetting run in. The aroma of bacon frying led me into the kitchen where my father was humming a song I haven't heard in years. His cheerful tone while greeting me with a glass of orange juice was a vast change of pace.

We sat down to start our usual morning ritual of breakfast and discussing work. It seemed so wrong to ruin his morning by bringing up seeing my mother. I'm doing so good at keeping secrets from my father this would just be another one to add onto the pile of things I'm taking to the grave with me.

I picked up his plate and mine putting it in the sink then kissed the top of his forehead saying I'd be home later to change for my date with Edward. The huge smile told me he really loved the idea of the two of us going out for the evening. I'm beginning to think he wants me to find someone so I can settle down and start having Grandchildren for him to spoil.

With my purse in one hand and keys in the other I went to open the door and became startled at the sight standing before me. Nothing could have prepared me for another face-to-face confrontation with the woman who walked out of my life seventeen years ago. I didn't even have the chance to slam the door in her face, when my mother cried out, "I had to come see you Isabella. After the way you took off yesterday, I know you must really hate me for walking out on you and your Father."

Furious that she had the nerve to show up on our doorstep, I spatted back, "Hate you…there are no words to describe how I feel about you. I can't believe our first contact in all these years was at my favorite bakery. How dare you show up back in town after all this time? Would you have even shown up here if I hadn't run into you yesterday?"

Crying she retorted, "I was going to come here first, but thought it would be a nice peace offering to show up with those miniature chocolate covered cakes with tiny roses you loved so much as a kid."

"I haven't touched one of those things in years only because it reminds me of how we used to go to the bakery and get them all the time."

I became so enraged with my mother's surprise visit I absolutely forgot about my father being in the kitchen. Before I could figure out how to divert my father from seeing her he came into the living room. The coffee from his coffee cup spilled onto the floor as he caught a glimpse of his wife.

"Renee…is that you?" His voice trembled out in total dismay.

I moved away from the door then backed into the wall while my father moved towards my mother leaving only a few inches between them. His eyes filled with tears studying every inch of her. He was far from feeling the emotional turmoil I felt. It was like a miracle had just happened for him and life was going to have meaning again.

My father didn't waste any more time by reaching out to my mother by pulling her into a warm, welcoming embrace. He didn't even care she had been gone all these years. His wife finally returned back home.

I was repulsed at their ridiculous display of a blissful reunion. Why couldn't he see I needed him to ask the inevitable question of 'where has she been all this time' instead of showering her with kisses? This wasn't fair! I shouldn't be the only enraged party here.

My mother's selfishness's tore apart our perfect family. She left a husband without a wife and a little girl without her mother. Who does a thing like that then walk back into the lives of those she hurt in the worse way?

Not being able to bring myself to join in the joyous return of my mother, I picked up my items then stormed past both of them. I could care less if it was impolite to take off the way I did. I felt so betrayed that my own father would have the gull to quickly dismiss his wife's inexcusable departure. Maybe time heeled all wounds for him, but I'll never forget feeling his hot tears falling onto my hair while I cried about mommy hating us because she left.

It didn't take long for me to arrive at work considering fury drove me there. My thoughts were flooded with the events that had taken place these past few weeks. If I could escape my life right now, I'd do it in a heartbeat and end back on Isle Esme. I don't think I've ever felt so relaxed or smiled as much as I did for the short time I was there.

Of course Jacob had a lot to do with that. He gave me a small glimpse into a life I never realized how badly I wanted until we got back home. I've already envisioned having our wedding on the beach where we swam and fished from everyday. I'd walk barefooted in the sand wearing a light pink, simple, summer dress while Jake wore a white, long sleeved buttoned up shirt with denim jeans. Our vows to one another would be words spoken from the heart and our kiss to seal our marriage would be so unbelievable even the people miles away could feel its amazing force.

In the middle of my wishful thinking, Leah came up to me and excitedly squealed, "We have some unexpected royal visitors."

Slowly turning my head, I caught a glimpse of Sarah with Prime Minister of France's wife and daughter. Not only was I feeling resentful towards this woman for getting the privilege to marry Jake; I also loathed the fact she was gaining the most remarkable role model as a Mother-In-Law.

I was the only person who didn't act like an imbecile around Rosalie. I was actually embarrassed for because of the way my co-workers were acting. They all asked to pose for pictures with her while I pretended to be busy working on the dress I'm designing for the new fashion line. There was no way I would be a part of this outrageous spectacle considering all of it was faked.

It wasn't long before I became frustrated enough that I went into the back room to hide from Rosalie's ear piercing laughter. I started to feel some pity towards Jake now. Not only does he have to marry this woman, but he also has to put up with little irritable quirks like that one.

The cup of tea I poured soothe my tension as an incoming text message from Edward asked if there was anyway to move up our dinner date a little earlier. Not seeing any problem with that request, I let him know how much I was looking forward to our date. There was actually truth in that statement. It'd be nice to escape anything pertaining to any of the royal subjects for a change.

Leah disturbed my moment of solitude to pull me back out into the store saying something unbelievable has just happened. I finished the rest of my tea then followed behind her to see Rosalie admiring what I had been working on. I literally bit my tongue as Rosalie called her mother over to exam the dress I spent countless hours designing.

The irony in all of this is how she should really be the one saying that to me since I'm the one making love to her future husband.

Rosalie turned to look directly at me and in a demanding tone said, "I must this dress for my engagement party."

Elated, Leah stepped in and commented, "Anything you want or need, we'll be more than willing to accommodate you."

Trying not to seem upset or coming off ungrateful, I retorted, "There is U.S fashion line interested in my designs. This might be a piece for their fall collection."

"Well this credit card is ready to make sure that no one else gets this dress and it stays a one-of-a-kind." Rosalie stated.

Before I had a chance to argue, Leah rebutted, "I am more than sure we can come to some agreement. Isabella still has some things to finish on her dress so why don't you give me your personal number and I'll call as soon as everything is completed."

The blood in my veins boiled while Leah sweet talked Rosalie into waiting for my dress; which I refuse to let her have.

Sarah smiled directly at me before following behind Rosalie and her mother. It was evident she didn't think too highly of the future daughter-in-law. I don't think any Mother wants their son marrying the Night Club Liaison and Tabloid Princess.

The second our royal guest left, Leah pulled me aside asking, "Are you seriously out of your mind? The future Princess of Monaco wants to buy your dress for her engagement party and you have the audacity to say no to her."

"My plans for my first design are to be on the bodies of women all of over the world not an original piece that will only be worn once only to collect dust in some huge closet."

"Do you not realize what this could do for your future in fashion? You'll be on the map as a sought after fashion designer just for having royal wearing something of yours."

"As good as that sounds, it doesn't change my mind about the way I want to be introduced into the fashion world. Rosalie Hale is just going to have to find another dress because mine isn't for sale."

I could hear the frustrated tone in Leah's voice when she dismissed me from her office. Refusing Rosalie the rights to my dress could very well be a missed opportunity to introduce myself into the lime light as a new designer, but I had my own personal reasons. I only get Jake behind closed doors while this woman gets to profess a make believe love in front of their family and friends. I won't allow her to have another important part from my life. The creativity from my mind that constructed pieces of fabric to make something I'm truly proud of; will not be another possession in those greedy, little hands of hers.

The whispering behind my back as I continued working on my dress for another few hours; was easy to translate. Alice, Tanya and Angela all agreed I've committed career suicide by declining Rosalie rights to my dress. If they were in my shoes I'm sure their opinion would easily sway in my favor.

I desperately needed to run outside and scream at the top of my lungs to relieve all of this built up stress. The two men in my life had no clue they were emotionally draining me. As much as I loved them I couldn't stand by to watch my father set himself up for another disappointment once my mother decides to take off again and have Jake running into my arms saying how we would be together only if his royal blood wasn't so thick.

A part of me knows it was finally time for me to make some drastic changes in my life. Living at home with my father was only temporary and so was the consensual sex with Jake. If I didn't do what was in my best interest I'll never be truly happy.

I put away everything I was working on, grabbed my purse then made the dreadful drive back home to see if my mother was still lurking around. My mind was cluttered with confusion about the reason why she waited so long to return back into our lives. If I manage to get past all of the resentment I'm feeling towards her; demanding an explanation was all I needed to feel some kind of closure.

She at least owed me that much.

Pulling into the driveway I noticed the same car from when I sped off was parked out front. My stomach knotted up out of fear. What if I couldn't handle being in the same room with my mother long enough to let her explain things to me? I felt like a scared little girl all over again. Maybe I should stay away from her like she did to me for fourteen years. A taste of my mother's own medicine might teach her a lesson in hurting the ones you should never abandoned.

I cautiously put my key in the lock then turned the knob to slowly enter my own house. The laughter of my parents filled the room as I peeked into the kitchen seeing them holding hands. I should have been upset at their open display of affection, but for some strange reason I wasn't. Instead, I pulled out a chair then sat down patiently waiting to hear something that made sense to as why I left motherless for so long.

Silence surrounded us as my mother reached out to touch my hand. I didn't have the strength to push it away as I welcomed the comforting gesture. Tears flooded my eyes as the softness of her hands was the same from when I was a little girl.

The heaviness in my heart lifted as my father grabbed my other hand to say, "She's come home to us Isabella."

Trying to bat away the tears blurring my vision, I looked across at my mother asking the inevitable question, "Why did you leave us?"

Tightly gripping onto my hand, my mother finally responded, "I left in order protect you and your father from something very bad that was going to happen if I didn't."

Pushing her hand and my father's away, I jumped out of my chair and hollered, "That's the only reason you're giving us? I can't believe you! Fourteen years I went without a mother and you expect me to believe leaving was to protect us?"

"Isabella…calm down!" My father's exasperated tone demanded.

"No…I will not calm down! How can you accept this as a reason after all this time? Don't you even care to know what it was she was trying to protect us from? What was so terrible that her choosing to run away was better than staying with a husband and daughter who needed you?"

"Simple. When you love someone as much as I love your mother it doesn't matter what they did or why they did it. You just count your blessings they're back in your life and everything is perfect again."

"That may be a good enough reason for you, but it's not for me." I snarled out through my clinched teeth.

"Isabella I completely understand if you can't look into your heart to ever forgive me. I just want to be a part of your life again." My mother professed.

"Okay. If you really want to be a part of my life then what was it that my father and I needed protection from?"

Exasperated, my mother tearfully replied, "Isabella I really wish I could tell you, but I can't."

Walking towards the stairs, I dismally stated, "Until you can tell me why protecting us meant abandoning the family that loved you then we'll never be a part of each other's lives."

I couldn't deal with the way my father was acting around her. Upset I called my friend Jane asking if it was possible to stay a few days being that it was too painful to be in my own house. She said it would be perfectly fine and I should take as much time as I needed since her sister just moved out leaving a vacant room.

I packed two duffle bags then tossed them out the window to avoid another uncomfortable conversation with my father. I'll let him know after my date with Edward that I'm not going to be coming home for awhile or maybe not at all. He had my mother back, what did he care anyways?

Edward called to say he'd be on his way in fifteen minutes, but I insisted we meet at the restaurant instead. I figured it'd be easier for me to head over to Jane's after our dinner plans this way. Besides, he might panic after seeing me with two bags and think I'm already trying to move in with him.

I quickly walked down the stairs to see an empty kitchen then raced to the door hoping not to twist my ankle in these ridiculously high heels. I'm not sure why I let Alice talk me into buy these in the first place. I'm not the most graceful person considering how clumsy I am walking barefooted. I was not only going a hazard to myself with these things on, but those around me as well.

I went directly to the spot where my bags were dropped from my bedroom window then carried them to my car. As I put them into the trunk my father walked towards me with a somber look on his face. He knew exactly what I was doing. His arms wrapped around themselves around me long enough to show he was sorry for not showing more understanding towards my feelings.

Not wanting to mess up my make-up, I kissed him on the cheek then reminded him about how much he means to me. I know the right thing would have been to stay and work on minding our broken family. It just wasn't possible when I was hurting this bad emotionally. Maybe in time I can see past what my mother did to us.

For now, I needed space to figure what's going on in my love life before trying to tackle anything else.

Edward waited by the entrance of the elegant five-star restaurant where the valet took my car keys away from me. The enticing scent of his cologne instantly drew me in like a moth to a flame. As we walked inside the lighting complimented his honey colored eyes while specks of gold flared in them. I couldn't help myself from noticing his suit fit him perfectly; which was no doubt costumed tailored.

He kindly pulled out my chair while complimenting how breathtaking I looked in my knee high, red dress. The waiter showed up to our table, but Edward was too busy staring at me to think of what he wanted to order. I have to admit it was very flattering to have a man admire me to the point I've become the main course on his menu.

The waiter came back once more to get our drink order then asked if we had a chance to decide on our meal. Edward requested a very expensive bottle of champagne while I embarrassing stated I'm not much of a drinker. He asked if it'd be okay to have just a little because there was a toast we needed to make. Agreeing to it, I accepted the half filled glass flute waiting to hear what we'd be toasting to.

Edward cleared his throat to say, "To our first date, may it be the start of something magnificent as the woman sitting across from me."

Our glasses clinked together as the waiter took our order and poured us more champagne. Normally I would have cut myself off after the first glass, but my mood shifted after hearing Edward's thoughtful words.

There was something about this man that was so appealing. I'm not exactly sure if his charm or the fact he had his life well put together, but he wasn't at all what I expected for someone who is in their late thirties. It kind of made me wonder why no other has snatched him up just yet.

While we waited for our first course to arrive, I decided to be bold and ask, "What do you normally do for fun?"

Smiling while sipping on his champagne Edward replied, "No one has ever asked me that before. I guess they assume I'm all about work and no play, but to answer your question I love big hunting."

"Hunting….really?" I questioned his response since I didn't know much about it.

"There are some people who think it's wrong and barbaric, but I was raised by a grandfather who hunted all over the world and took me along some of those expeditions. We actually have a lodge where all of our animals are mounted and displayed for show."

"You know I've never shot a gun before in my life."

"Really?"

"It's more for my own protection being that I'm very accident prone. Sometimes I injure myself while filing my nails which would be why I try to avoid anything that might possibly hurt me."

"Now that you know something else about me, what is it that you enjoy doing?"

"I guess it would have to be traveling. There are so many interesting things to see and experience. If I could see the whole world; I would love to."

The waiter took our plates then handed us our main course. I was famished, but didn't want to be unladylike. Instead of inhaling my food I took small little bites making sure not to speak until everything was gone from my mouth.

While twirling the pasta with my fork, I look in Edward's direction to see him studying me. I continued playing with my food while wondering if I'd ever be able to love another man as much as I love Jacob. I haven't quite materialized the fact I'm going to be without a best friend in a few months. Eventually I'll need someone else to replace that huge gap in my life. Maybe Edward would be the one to do just that.

Somewhere between our dinner and dessert I began feeling unbelievably relaxed. It might have to do with the second bottle of champagne Edward order for us. We were having such a wonderful time that I hadn't noticed we drank the first bottle so fast.

I began laughing so hard a tiny snort accidently escaped me. Trying to hide my embarrassment I avoided eye contact and went back eating my food. Edward reached out for my hand assuring me everything was fine. It was strange how much different his body temperature was than Jacob's. Instead of generating a blazing heat; he was cool in a very invigorating way.

The tip of Edward's thumb trailed over my wrist making me lift my head to stare at him. While gazing into each other's eyes I began feeling a little light headed from all of the champagne we drank. Placing the fork onto the table I picked up my glass of water to cool myself down. I felt rather flushed and certain it had to do with the alcohol.

Sitting back in my chair still with my hand being held captive by Edward, he cleared his throat before asking, "Isabella can I be completely honest with you about something?"

"Of course you can." I replied in a reassuring voice.

Moving in closer with his hand holding mine even tighter than before, Edward never lost focus from my eyes as he admitted, "I'm constantly questioned about being single for as long as I have. I've told them my businesses take up all of my time leaving me with no personal life. The truth is there hasn't been a woman worth dating until you came along. As far as I'm concerned, I could retire from my company and devote every second to making you happy if you'd let me."

Stunned after hearing his revelation, I didn't know what else to say other than, "Edward you barely even know me."

"And yet I still want to give up everything just for a chance to always keep that gorgeous smile on your face. Isabella, I'll take you all over the world if that's what you want. Just say the word and my pilot will fuel up the jet."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you."

"If I drank another bottle of champagne I'd probably agree to jetting all over the world, but my life is so complicated right now. I don't think you want to get involved with me because there's too much baggage."

"Just so you know I'm very persistent."

"Well then I guess I'm up against a man on a mission."

"Yes you are."

I went to pick up my glass of water again only to have it fall out of my grasp. It spilled onto my dress leaving a huge wet spot on my lap. Edward had the waiter bring over more cloth napkins to help clean up the mess I made. The manager came over to our table to see how our meal was and saw my little mishap. He mentioned there was a hand dryer in the ladies restroom then directed me to the area of restaurant it would be.

Excusing myself, I weaved through the tables making my way towards the back of the restaurant trying to locate the ladies room. I've never been to a place this huge and extravagant unless you count the palace's dinning room. One of the employees pointed me towards the direction I needed to go which was further away from where our table was.

I reached for the handle on the door only to have an unexpected run in with my best friend. The men's restroom door swung open and there stood Jacob puzzled as to why I was here. I wasn't sure who was more shocked, but we couldn't take our eyes off one another.

Seeing him in that suit almost made my panties disintegrate. Maybe I didn't need that hand dryer for my dress anymore. I swear the heat coming from between my legs is enough to start a fire.

Jacob's eyes raked themselves all over my body as he whispered, "What are you doing here Bells?"

Nonchalantly looking to my left then my right I moved to the side of him whispering back, "I'm on a date."

"With that Edweird guy?"

"His name is Edward and yes we're on a date."

"Bells you look so…god…that dress…I'm at a total loss for words right now."

"I'm assuming your fiancée is here with you."

"Actually it's the total opposite. My father and I are dining alone."

"That's a first."

"Yes it is."

"Jake I really should dry my dress before my date comes to check up on me."

"Just give me a few more seconds to catch one more glimpse of you in that dress."

"Seriously, I have to dry my dress."

"What time do you think you'll be back home so I can sneak in through your window?"

"I'm sort of not staying there tonight."

"Wait a minute…you're not going back to his place...I mean…this is only your first date and the two of you wouldn't…"

"Jake it's really none of your business."

"Bells I'm asking you…please don't…for me."

Before I had a chance to finish what I was trying to say, an employee walked past us. We couldn't risk being seen talking to one another. I'm sure it'd be a matter of time before another person notices the Prince having an in-depth conversation with an unknown woman who wasn't his future wife.

Making sure the coast was clear, I quickly intermitted, "We need to stop fooling ourselves and just learn to accept we're never going to be together."

"We'll figure something out. Don't give up on us just yet."

"Jake what ever we had is over! Now go home to your bride-to-be and play house while I get back to my date with Edward."

I went into the restroom to dry my dress then headed back to the table where Edward patiently waited for me. He grabbed the check asking if I minded going to one more place before ending our date. I agreed while an incoming text from Jacob caused me to shut off my phone.

I put my cell inside of my purse as Edward led me to the door then told the valet we'd just be getting his car right now. While we waited for his vehicle to come around the corner people behind us became elated once they saw the King of Monaco exiting the restaurant with the Prince in tow. I pretended not to notice the royal car pulling ahead of us as William quickly got into it. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him leaving Jacob with an antagonizing image. He stood by the door of the car not wanting to get inside, but his father yelled at him to hurry things along.

If looks could kill, Edward would have been ripped to shreds with nothing to identify him by. Jacob didn't look at all pleased with the fact I was leaving with my date to an unknown destination. He really had no right to be angry or upset with me for trying to have a real relationship with another man.

Edward's car pulled up to the curb while the valet thoughtfully opened the door for me. The royal car finally drove off leaving us to follow them for a few blocks before heading back into the city. We arrived to a place that was one of Monaco's famously known historical buildings. I noticed the sign at the entrance read 'Cullen Commercial Construction, LLC' which was in charge of all the restorations. Everything about this place was magnificent. I loved the huge crystal chandeliers and dark brown wooden floors.

We made our way to an area of the building that appeared to be a lobby with a grand piano. Edward asked me to sit next to him as he placed his onto the keys and began playing a beautiful medley. My mind found a momentary piece of solitude while I lost myself in the music surrounding us.

I'm not sure how long Edward's fingers danced on the keys, but I was enamored by his astounding talent. As soon as he stopped playing I instinctively clapped at his performance. A standing ovation would have been more suiting since no one has ever moved me with music like that.

The distance between us had closed as Edward leaned in towards my lips waiting for approval to continue. My eyes closed the second his lips slightly dusted over my mouth before pressing hard against them. I parted my mouth allowing the kiss to deepen while keeping my hands perfectly still on the piano bench.

What we were doing was completely normal for two people who found one another attractive, but it felt wrong to have another man's lips on mine. My body restrained itself from taking any kind of enjoyment in kissing Edward. Regardless of what I thought I wanted, my heart still had full control over my life. Even it knew this wasn't the person I should be having an intimate moment with.

I pulled away from Edward trying not to look mortified at the painful realization that I'm not ever going to fully commit myself to someone when it's Jacob I'll always want.

Edward looked at his expensive timepiece saying it was getting late and he'd get me back to my car. He grabbed onto my hand leading me out the door then locked up behind us. The drive back to the restaurant was a little awkward, but I managed to make small talk in hopes it would lighten the mood.

I didn't have a chance to open my own door since Edward ran around so fast I barely even noticed he was already standing next to it. We walked to my car in silence while I fumbled with the keys trying to find the right one. The second I unlocked my door I felt his hand push aside a strand of my hair then a sweet, subtle kiss found my cheek. I politely thanked him for a lovely time when his eyes happened to bore into mine.

Whatever reservations I had about moving past Jacob, Edward wanted to be the one to resolve those mixed emotions as he stated, "You might not feel the same way about me as I do about you, but that will all change. I can see how you're struggling to get past something, but I'm not sure what. Isabella I know we can be great together if you'd just give me a chance to prove it."

Swallowing thickly, I close my eyes for a few seconds then reopened them to say, "I'll us a chance."

I got into my car as Edward walked back to his then drove off. The immense conflict my heart was facing came to a crossroads; one where I'm bound to end up hurt instead of happy. Loving Jacob wasn't doing me any good, but I couldn't stop myself from feeling as strongly as I do about him. I have a great man who could practically give me anything that I wanted, but would it ever be enough?

Unable to drive away just yet, I reached into my purse finding the cell phone and debated on whether I should return any of the mess text messages or calls from Jacob. There was no way of knowing if he was safe to get a hold of him considering Rosalie might be by his side. I had to put a stop to this madness before we risked more than outing our friendship.

I began typing a text message to Jacob knowing if this didn't work nothing would. As much as I hated lying to everyone around us, I felt it was necessary to lie to my best friend for his own good. My hands violently shook while pressing send knowing that I'm about to put an end to the best thing in my life. What I sent to Jacob might have been the worst thing any person could have done to someone they claim to love.

My cell stayed silent until I arrived at Jane's apartment. The face on my phone lit up then vibrated alerting me of a text. Hesitant to read Jacob's response I forced myself to see his delayed response.

I couldn't help from sobbing as the words 'I'M DONE WITH THIS MESS…HAVE A NICE LIFE!' displayed itself in all caps so that I'd know how outraged he was with me.

Who could blame him? I had the nerve to lie about sleeping with Edward and how I'm starting to fall for him. If I were the one who got a text message saying he slept with Rosalie there is no doubt my heart would have been broken into a million, tiny fragments.

In one day I managed to be the unforgiving daughter, uncooperative employee and worst best friend.

Running away from my life was starting to look better by the second.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I wasn't sure if there would be another update any time soon because my health condition has become much worse these past few months. I finally felt well enough to finish this chapter and hope to have another one out soon. I greatly appreciate all the words of encouragement I've gotten from my readers during this difficult transition in my life. They mean more than you'll ever know.**_

_*****To my amazing fangirl Tunde…you're the best! Thanks for showering me with love all the time **___

_**Now let's get back to Bella and Jake. I've really missed writing them!**_

_***I do not own these characters. They are the property of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer* **_

_**Bella's POV**_

Guilt coursed through my veins; taunting my conscious. I tossed and turned so much my fitted sheet loosened then rolled upwards creating a net that captured my overly exhausted body. I hated lying to everyone; including Jake.

The lie I text him was to protect me from anymore sexual encounters. Stopping Jake from perusing me felt like a band aid being ripped off my flesh. The pain was sudden, but the sting still lingers. I had no choice other than to shield myself from becoming way too invested in a relationship that never stood a chance.

I'm not sure he'll ever forgive me for sending that text. It was never my intention to hurt Jake, but what other choice did I have? It was wrong for us to continue sleeping with one another behind Rosalie's back without feeling some kind of remorse. I'm not the type of woman who sets out to destroy a marriage. Even if it's a sham. It still doesn't make it right to sleep with a man who is committed to another person.

With the wedding nuptials getting closer the paparazzi would be on full force by following Jake and his future bride. I didn't want to be held responsible for bringing down the future King of Monaco in a scandal that would forever tarnish his image. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I brought shame onto my father; especially after everything he has selflessly done so I would have a great life.

As I rubbed my swollen, blood shot eyes from the lack of sleep and crying Jane knocked on the door asking to enter. She greeted me with toast, eggs, a cup of black coffee and some orange juice. I'm thankful we managed to stay friends after our time in boarding school. She didn't know about my friendship with Jake even though there were so many times I wanted to confide in her about it.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until she finally had to ask, "How was your date with Mr. Right?"

I took a few sips from my orange juice before putting the glass on my lap then answered, "I actually had a wonderful time with him. At first, I wasn't sure how compatible we'd be, because he's a lot older than me. I didn't once feel the age difference while we enjoyed a nice dinner then shared an incredible kiss."

"Oh my god Isabella! Do you think he's _the one_?" Jane excitedly questioned as I held my tongue from saying, "He's not _the one_ because that person is going to be our next King."

Putting the glass of orange juice near my lips to disguise my faked expression, I replied, "Possibly…I mean we've only gone out for coffee and on one date."

Jane twirled her hair while giving me the look she always gave when it was impossible to bring up a difficult topic of discussion. I knew exactly what she wanted to ask. It had to do with what really happened with my mom.

Before things became uncomfortable, I put down my glass and said, "About my mom…she assumes strolling back into my life means I'll accept her back like nothing ever happened."

Crossing her arms, Jane gave me a judgmental look and inquired, "Do you remember what you said to me right before our high school graduation?"

Swallowing thickly, I responded, "Yes…I mentioned that it would have been nice to see my mom out in the crowd next to my dad clapping like all the other parents were doing for their children."

"Exactly." Jane placed her hand caringly on top of mine asserting, "Isabella you finally have your mom back home. Instead of trying to embrace the fact she wants to be a part of your life again you're running away from her."

"It's not that easy Jane. She broke apart our family leaving me motherless. I wanted a mother more than anything; now it doesn't matter as much because my father did a wonderful job on his own showing me that I really didn't need her after all."

"You'll always need your mom no matter what Isabella."

"I seriously don't. I'm a grown woman who is doing pretty damn well for herself without having a mother around to raise her."

With her hands on her sides frustratingly nodding her head, Jane retorted, "Why can't you see how your anger is keeping you from making amends with the woman that wants to be your mother again?"

"Look…I love you like a sister, but I really don't need a lecture from you too. My dad already tried to get me to forgive my mother for walking out on us."

"Have you even considered giving her one more chance to make-up for not being in your life?"

"She doesn't deserve one."

"Okay, maybe she doesn't, but don't you deserve to give the hurt little girl inside of you the chance to be near her mom again?"

It took a moment for me to see the big picture. The resentment I was feeling towards my mother was child in me wanting to punish her. I was keeping the adult in me from having the woman who despite everything she's done; I never stopped thinking about or loving.

I finished my toast and eggs while thanking Jane for her thoughtful hospitality. She said this room could be mine if I wanted to consider being roommates. The way things stood, I should have been out on my own by now. Most of our classmates are married and already have kids.

Jane and I were the one of the few who cared more about our career than settling down. Maybe that's why we are such good friends. We completely understand each others goals and ambitions for wanting to succeed in the business industry.

While Jane left me to think about her offer, I dug through my bags trying to find something to wear. I only brought the essentials since it wasn't certain on how long I'd be gone which left me with a small wardrobe selection. My causal clothes were more on the tomboyish side and I didn't care it wasn't lady like of me. I didn't feel comfortable in clothing that wasn't my denim jeans and cotton shirts.

It may have seemed outlandish that a woman who designs clothes wouldn't normally wear her own creations, but those items were meant for people who wanted to feel good about walking down the sidewalk or confident while working. What can I say; I'm unique individual. I would stick out like a sore thumb in a line of up of fashion designers.

Before I had a chance to finish fixing the bed, Edward called to ask if I'd accompany him for a few hours today. He refused to release any details of what we'd be doing. However a dropped hint on what I should wear left me far too curious and forced me to plead for answers like a child. Edward's laughter at my own expense made me smile so much even he claimed to have felt it through the phone.

I was use to attention from the opposite sex, but it was so much different where Jake and Edward were concerned. Jake knew me inside and out. He gave me everything I needed emotionally and physically. Edward didn't really know me, but managed to figure out exactly what I wanted the most; companionship.

It didn't take long for me to get dressed then head out to meet Edward at the boat dock near the same restaurant we ate dinner at last night. During the drive my wandering eye couldn't stop looking for missed calls or text messages from Jake. I'm not sure why I'd expect him to get a hold of me. I guess it was just a force of habit.

The second I arrived to the dock, Edward waited near his car with a huge smile on his face. He walked up to the door of my car opening it up then reached for my hand to led me towards his prized possession; a 30ft Cruiser Yacht. The rays from the sun hit the white surface making the paint sparkle like diamonds. It was truly one of the most spectacular yachts I've ever seen on this side of the ocean.

He held my hand while helping me aboard the magnificent boat while I focused on not tripping over the fishing equipment. I received a tour of the inside of the yacht which was done all in cherry wood with a white ultra suede headliner and beige carpeting. The lower helm had a dining area which led to small, but practical bedroom. I followed Edward back up the spiral stairwell to the deck so he could man the yacht and I would spend a relaxing afternoon on sea.

The whole time we were gone, I didn't once think about my problems back ashore. Each wave washed away all of my stresses leaving me to feel at peace with my recent life choices. Of course, I knew those same waves would eventually go crashing back as a reminder my problems could not easily vanish.

Edward dropped anchor so that we could enjoy a nice lunch. He prepared mushroom ravioli with a spectacular sauce to die for. I had no idea a man with a construction background knew how to cook just like a chef.

He served a delicious velvet cheesecake which was astounding. I graciously thanked Edward for putting together a great meal and our second date. It was nice to have someone go out of their way for me or worry about being seen out together in the public.

As I cleaned every crumb from the crust of the cheesecake off of my plate, Edward asked, "I take it you loved dessert."

Shaking my head, I replied, "I did…along with lunch and your company."

Edward grinned while commenting, "This is only the beginning Isabella. I will do everything in my power to make you happy in the same way you've made me these past few days. I'm so thankful we met and I feel so lucky to have such a remarkable woman like you in my life now."

Feeling overwhelmed by his incredible declaration of admiration for me, I openly confessed, "I'm terrible at relationships. I've only dated a few guys in college, but none of them evolved into anything serious. The last guy I was romantically involved with ended so abruptly that I can't stop thinking about how I hurt him. What if I hurt you too? Maybe I'm not as remarkable as you think."

A questionable look appeared across Edward's face before his eyes disconnected themselves from mine turning their attention towards the floor. I'm not sure why I opened up like that with him. It wasn't like me to this upfront with a man I've only known for a few days. I guess it has to due with the fact I really haven't been myself since sleeping with Jake on our vacation. It wasn't just our friendship that changed; everything else inside of me did too.

It took a minute before Edward pulled his head up to gaze into my eyes again before stating, "I refuse to believe you're capable of hurting me Isabella. I don't see an ounce of someone who could anything wrong."

As much as I wanted to correct him, I felt it was unnecessary. If he really thinks I am such an amazing woman then maybe I can be. I didn't become a backstabbing, Prince stealing cheater until Jake coaxed me into being that person. I wanted to be the Isabella that everyone respected. Edward might actually be the best thing for me after all.

I leaned into the man I desperately hoped could be the one to get me over my love for Jake and replied, "If you continue to put me on top of a pedestal it'll be impossible to ever leave."

Edward moved in closer, his cool breath lingered around my lips smelling of wintergreen with a hint of cigar as he said, "Good…I never want you to leave."

Our lips dusted over one another's before colliding. I desperately wanted myself to get lost in this moment, but exceptionally vital was missing. I pretended it didn't matter that Edward's kisses were soft and very inattentive because it was easier than facing how I longed after Jake's heated lips forceful against mine.

Edward swiftly pulled away from me as the ringing from his phone disrupted us. By the sounds of his conversation with the person on the other line it business related and rather urgent. I accepted his repeated apologies for having to return back to shore cutting our afternoon together short.

Once we docked, Edward promised we could finish our date this evening. I told him there were some things I really had to take care of and would see him later. He went his way while I gathered up my courage to head back home to see if anything could be resolved where my mother is concerned.

She might not have deserved my forgiveness right now, but I had to see if there was a way to make some peace between us. I loved my father so much that it wasn't fair to put him in the middle of my own issues with my mother. His happiness was always a concern of mine. Seeing him smile that big for the first time in over a decade was priceless. If he saw no reason to be angry maybe I can follow suit.

As I walked up to the door to my own house, I wasn't sure if knocking would have been more appropriate, but decided on using the key to enter. I walked into the living room listening to the sounds of my parents talking in the kitchen then waited a moment before entering. I went straight to my father to hug him while trying my best to keep my composure around the woman whose last words to me as a child was _sleep tight my sweet, precious Isabella and never forget how much I love you._

Someone leaving your life can be like a death in your family. It's so unexpected and doesn't make sense why it had to happen. There is a mourning period where you believe they're not really gone, but your heart knows better. Once you have accepted this loss each day becomes easier than the one before. The hole in your heart heels while your soul searches for some kind of solitude. The beating vessel in your chest aches from time to time making you aware things in your life will never be the same as it was before. How could it be; a small part of yourself was ripped away the second it became clear your loved one was gone.

My mother walked up to me reaching for my hand to say, "I'm glad you're here Isabella."

I looked at my father whose smile was so spirited there's no way a surgeon could physically remove it even if he tried. How could I deny him a joyous reunion? He deserved his family being back together; no matter how upset I was with my mother for taking this long to return back to us.

Without any reservation I placed my other hand on top of hers asking, "Do you promise to never leave us again?"

With a quick nod of her head and tears trickling down each cheek she pulled me into a deep embrace. For the first time since I was eight, my heart wasn't hurting from being rejected by my mother. With just one kiss on my forehead she made our broken family feel whole again.

We sat at the kitchen table talking about my latest project at work. It may have been small talk, but it was still the two of us speaking to one another. For now, the past would remain that way; at least until I've gotten to know my mother all over again.

Apparently my father discussed my new beau with her. She already wanted to know everything about Edward. I talked about his yacht and the way he is such the perfect gentleman. My mother said the glow coming off my face while I brought him up livened up the room. I hadn't even noticed how saying Edward's name out loud brought out a cheerful side to me.

Maybe if I had allowed myself to completely feel the full affect of his admiration I would have known it was possible to be happy with him. There had to be a way to convince my heart Jake and I were through. I just had to try harder to get over him before I get drawn back into his life only to destroy it.

Time got away from us before I realized the sun was setting on a very eventful day. My father asked if I would join them for dinner, but I graciously declined as Edward called to say he was done with his work emergency. He wanted to continue our date at a low key location in Monaco I've never been to. I inquired the directions then ran back through the house hugging both of my parents before exiting. My arms were around them so tight that it might have momentarily knocked the wind out of their lungs. Judging by their smiles I hardly doubted they minded one bit.

I said goodbye to my parents one more time before closing the front door behind me then searched for my keys to the car eager to see Edward again. As I lifted my head my eyes froze in place once they noticed a familiar motorcycle from a distance. My heart sank to my stomach then feet when Jake was no where in sight.

I stupidly went back into the house knowing exactly where I'd find him. I couldn't believe instead of taking off to meet Edward I was about to come face-to-face with a person who leaves me powerless against his love. Why is it so hard to break free of Jake when I know it'll never work between us?

My father was surprised to see that I hadn't left and figured there was something I forgot back in my room. I almost broke my neck running up the stairs trying to figure out how I wouldn't break Jake's for showing up here. Did he want to get busted by the paparazzi for breaking into someone else's bedroom? What on earth would make him act this foolish?

I cautiously opened the door to my room then closed it behind me waiting for Jake to appear out of hiding. The rustling of things in the closet forced me to pull open the door to see a man who was in pretty rough shape. His eyes were bloodshot like he hadn't slept all night. I've never seen Jake look so disoriented; which frankly, worried me.

Backing away from him slowly, Jacob followed me to the bed not saying a single word. I've never seen him in this bad of shape before. Whatever was eating him alive on the inside, his first instinct was to come straight to me hoping I could somehow help.

Curiosity filled my mind as I asked, "Jake are you doing here? Do I need to always remind you about how much trouble you'll get yourself into if someone sees you climbing into another woman's window?"

A heavy sigh escaped his lips while replying, "I'm quite aware of the trouble I'll get into, but I couldn't let the words you sent me last night be the final ones between us."

Reaching out to grab my hand Jake squeezed it tightly then continued saying, "No matter what happens you'll always be my Bells."

Smiling back at him, I responded, "I know I will. Jake, please don't come over like this anymore. We have to part ways. It's for our own good."

"I know…I know…I know, but I need you to make me one last promise."

"What is that?"

"Pinky swear no one else will take my place in your heart?" Jake jokingly added as a reminder how we always made our promises as kids.

"Yes…pinky swear you'll always have all of my heart." I replied with a truthful response.

We sat in silence while the laughter coming from my parents downstairs echoed in the hallway. I never thought those heartwarming sounds would fill this house after all this time. Even the aftermath of my mother's arrival has made my father look twenty years younger. Seeing the most important man in my life this happy again was better than anything money could buy him.

Jacob looked at me with a questionable look before inquiring, "When did Charles get a girlfriend?"

Laughing at his silly remark I commented, "My father doesn't have a girlfriend…it's my mother who is downstairs making him laugh."

"Are you serious? I thought you left her standing in the street the other day?"

"I did. She ended up coming here to see me and my father hoping we would forgive her for leaving us."

"Did your mother finally give you a reason why she took off then waited all these years to come back?"

"She did."

"What was the reason?"

"To protect us from something."

"Protect you from what?"

"I have no clue because she refuses to answer us."

"I'm sorry to say this Bells, but she owes a much better answer than that to you and Charles?"

"Of course I know that. She can't keep it a secret forever. I'll eventually be able to get the truth out of her." 

"Bells promise me you'll be careful. She may be your mother, but I can't shake this bad feeling I have about her coming back into your life after this long period of time."

"It's nice of you to be concern Jake, but I really doubt my mother would do something foolish; like hurting me or my father again."

Jacob got up from the bed then pulled me into a huge hug. His arms were like having the sun ray's wrapping themselves around me. The warm embrace was a reminder of one of things I'll miss the most about him.

I walked with Jacob to the window wanting to kiss him goodbye, but didn't. I refrained from doing anything that would make it harder for me to let him leave. He kept himself from looking at me as his left leg went over the edge and the rest of him remained inside of my room.

Before Jacob descended from my window, I walked next to him and confessed, "Just so you know…I lied about sleeping with Edward."

"Why?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I honestly replied, "A part of me believed it would make it easier to push you away by making you be mad with me."

Shaking his head, Jake commented, "Well it worked like a charm. I couldn't sleep last night or concentrate on any thing during the day since my thoughts were of the two of you and how he got to touch you in ways only I have. I know you're not my possession Bells, but its hard knowing that I can't have you and someone else can."

"That's how I feel every time there's something about you and Rosalie on the TV, radio and newspaper. I hate she gets to brag about your perfect relationship when it only exists because of her father and yours."

"Bells I promise no matter how believable my union to Rosalie will appear to everyone else; in my mind it'll be you that I am seeing in that dress and reciting vows to."

A part of me wanted to grab a hold of Jake's arm begging him to go against his father's wishes and chose me over running our country, but I didn't. Jake has to do what's best for everyone else because that is what a real man would do. Even though it hurts like hell to give up the only man I'll ever love; it wasn't fair for me to be selfish. I had to think about what's best for everyone.

Jake finally climbed out of the window then landed safely on his two feet while I blew him a kiss goodbye. I almost forgot about meeting Edward until he called wondering if I had gotten lost. Lying through my teeth I told him there was something important that came up.

Just as I expected; he bought the lies I fed him. I really didn't deserve Edward. He was too nice of a man to end up with a woman who would never be able to truly love him wholeheartedly.

I went back downstairs with another bag full of my things noticing how cute my parents looked all cuddled up on the sofa watching TV. Trying not to intrude on their quality time I quickly interrupted to say I'd be back to visit sometime during the week. They went back to getting cozy as I said goodbye once more before leaving.

I couldn't help but think about being their age and growing old with Jake by my side. I pictured us watching our all time favorite movie while reciting every line back to one another because we knew it by heart.

The tears welded up in the corner of my eyes knowing I would never have that type of happiness during this lifetime.

_**Jake's POV**_

It didn't take long for me to return back home where my soon-to-be wife was M.I.A. I figured she was out with her mother and probably mine finalizing the wedding plans. Thank goodness I didn't have to be any part of it or I would surely blow a gasket then our lie would be exposed.

My father decided to give me my first official duty as the future King without any of his guidance. According to him, I had to eventually learn how to make decisions on my own. I barely glanced at the documents and already needed a break. Everything around me was becoming too overwhelming that I seriously contemplated calling the pilot and getting the hell out of Monaco.

Each passing minute made my eyelids grow heavier than the minute before. Unfortunately there was no time for napping when a whole ream of documents sat in the living room awaiting either my denial or approval. It took more effort than I expected to drag my lifeless body towards the kitchen and brew a pot of some very potent coffee. I pushed the expensive espresso maker out of the way to make room for my simple 12 cup coffee maker. Of course it was Rosalie's brilliant idea to have an appliance neither one of us could figure out. I should just toss the damn thing out right now, but then I would have one more thing to listen to her complain about.

Once the aroma of coffee filled the air my body livened up. I couldn't allow things to stress me out to the point that I become sleep deprived. If I did, it would just be a matter of time before I lost all sanity and screwed up the country as bad as my own personal life.

After three cups of black coffee, I was ready to conquer anything. I started walking towards my office when the loud sounds of bells chiming at the front door caught my attention. Unsure of who would show up here unexpectedly, I made my way towards the door to see that it was my mother with a rather daunting look on her face.

She didn't waste any time pushing past me inquiring, "I take it you are alone?"

Baffled by her questioned, I promptly and sarcastically replied, "Yes. The witch took off on her broom and I'm not sure when she'll be back."

Closing the door behind us we walked into the living room in silence. I knew something was wrong. I was beginning to worry it had something to do with my father's heath. I knew there was a scheduled appointment this morning with his cardiologist to see if there was any kind of improvement. Standing on pins and needles I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait for my mother to speak up. If she didn't say something soon I was going to force out whatever she came here to tell me.

I was just about to coax the words out of her when she finally remarked, "I take it you already know about Isabella's mom being back in Monaco?"

With a questionable nod, I inquisitively replied, "Yes she told me all about it, but how did you find out?"

My mother's troublesome appearance displaying itself across her face bothered me. I have seen her wear many expressions, but never this one. I even sensed a distressing disturbance in her body language by the way she securely held onto her purse.

It was quiet for what felt like an eternity before I asked once more, "Mother…how did you know Renee was back?"

Her eyes looked away from me focusing on the purse she had been gripping tightly onto with her now shaky hands to answer, "Your father told me about her recent return back to Monaco right after she requested to speak with him in person."

"Why on earth would Renee want to see father?"

"Because she was released from prison and wanted to make amends for trying to sale your grandmother's jewelry on the black market."

"Wait? Renee was in prison?"

"Yes."

Crossly muddled, I interrogated, "I don't understand. If you knew where Renee was this entire time, why didn't you ever say anything to Charles or Bella?" I pushed back onto my heels. The shock of what I just learned was almost enough to knock me on my ass. Upset I took my mother's hands off of my shoulders stating, "Do you even understand how heartbroken those two were over the supposed departure of someone they loved so dearly?"

"Jacob I know it was wrong of me to keep this a secret, but Renee begged me to."

"That is the worst story I've ever heard you make up. Like she would really ask that huge of a favor from a person of your stature."

"It's true!" My mother reached out to grab a hold of my arms, tightly squeezing them to divulge, "She was humiliated after your grandmother had someone in security view the tapes showing exactly what had happened on the night Palace's Emerald Gala. My hands and your father's were tied after learning this wasn't Renee's first time stealing something of great value. Your father always run thorough background checks on our staff. It wasn't until after the fact we learned she had prior run in's with the law prior to marrying Charles. She was adopted into a family at the age of 14 after her parents were killed in a car accident. The people who raised her were a part of a group of thieves who made their career heisting rare and expensive jewels from all over the world. Because your father felt it would be harmful to let others know how easily someone could steal from the palace; Renee's fate was decided behind close corridors. The local authorities determined that she would serve time in prison. She willingly surrendered the names of her accomplices for a lesser term. Before she was taken away she asked if I would make it appear that she had abandoned her family so they never knew what had transpired."

Upset and furious over this recent turn of events I heatedly spat, "How could you lie for Renee? Worse than that…how could you act concerned for Bella's wellbeing every time she was upset about not having her Mother around?"

"At the time I thought it was the right thing. I hated keeping this secret for all of these years, but this was better for everyone involved. Your father was the one who made sure none of the information was released to the general public. He never once held Charles accountable for the crime Renee had committed. That is why he continued working for us all of these years and Isabella was able to attend one of the top all girl's boarding schools."

"Do you even fathom what is going to happen once Bella learns about this?"

"Jacob you can't tell her."

"Why not?"

"Because it will ruin what chance Renee has of repairing the damage she left behind. Don't you think Isabella deserves her mother back in her life?"

"Are you kidding me? She's a criminal! Renee should have put her family before her own selfish needs. Because of her irresponsible actions Bella and Charles believes Renee left because she didn't love them enough. "

"Please Jacob. Don't say or do anything that will make matters worse."

Shaking my head in disapproval I spat, "How could you stand there asking me to keep my mouth shut? I've kept my mouth shut about being forced to marry Rosalie to make Father happy now this. I thought you were on my side?"

Placing her arms around my angered frame my mother attempted to console me by saying, "I am on your side. Who do you think lies to Rosalie every time she gets suspicious about your whereabouts? Jacob it's no secret Isabella makes you happy which is why I don't ever plan on outing the two of you for however long things between you continue."

"Well you won't have to worry about covering for me anymore."

"Why is that son?"

"Bella and I are done seeing one another. She has someone else in her life now. I guess I have no right to say anything considering I'm about to be a married man. It's all for the best. At least that is what keep trying to tell myself. I hate that life can be so unfair."

"I know exactly how you feel." My mother removed her hands from around me then slowly stepped backwards with tears welling in the corner of her eyes to continue, "Jacob, I was madly in love with someone at the time I met your father, but I chose a better life instead of following my heart."

"What?" Slipped off my lips as shock coursed throughout my mind. "I thought you and Father had this whirlwind romance? All of the stories you told me about him courting you were like fairytales."

"It was and is all one big fairytale. I didn't really love your Father when I married him. In matter of fact I was romantically involved with someone for over a year before your father came into the picture. My boyfriend was on the rowing team at Oxford when your Father transferred in and joined the sport. I never expected Paul becoming best friends with your Father."

"So what happened for you to end up marrying someone you weren't in love with?"

"Your Father sweet talked his way in the middle of my relationship. He told me that I could have an extravagant life over a mediocre one if I married him. I got so caught up in all of the things I could have if I became a royal that I broke the heart of the love of my life. I did eventually grow to love your Father during our brief courtship, but to this very day I've never stopped thinking about Paul."

Trying to hold back the bile that erupted from my stomach and teeters on the tip on my tongue I hollered, "Then why aren't you helping me convince Father to as why I shouldn't be marrying Rosalie? You of all people understand why it is a big, huge mistake yet you sit there, in total silence, saying nothing on my behalf."

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Jacob Ephraim Black! I choose not to speak up because your Father's health condition has gotten much worse. The doctor told us if your father can't stabilize the stress he's been under he'll end up having another heart attack. If I tell him about you and Isabella he'll surely go into cardiac arrest. Jacob you're the only heir since Uncle Emmett unexpectedly passed away last year. If you don't take over the throne Monaco would become property of the French Republic." My mother trembled as the tears fell uncontrollably.

I walked up to her placing my arms around her while apologetically stating, "Then why didn't Father tell me the real circumstances of why I have no other choice than to take over as King? I wouldn't have given him so much grief over the choices he's been making in his best interest. I'm so, sorry for my outburst Mother. Please forgive me."

"Jacob there so many things your Father tries to protect us from. The Prime Minister of France wants to take over Monaco so bad he can taste it. If he learns that the King is very ill then the agreement between our two countries can be non-void. He will refuse to work with us and set forth a new parliament that prohibits any kind of trading to improve our countries resources. If we are forced to pay for supplies then Monaco will no doubt end up in debt we would never be able to dig ourselves out of. We'll be forced to ask for help from France then lose more than half of our country to them so they can take over every reserve they seem fit. Our country needs you to make sure we keep going strong since your Father isn't able to do it himself. You're marriage to Rosalie means more to this country than mine does to your father. The two of you having kids will guarantee heirs which will ensure fair trade for decades to come."

I wasn't sure what shocked me more. Learning about Renee or that Monaco really does need me to continue on my father's legacy by purposely creating future royals to keep France on neutral ground and our country out of their greedy, little hands.

I couldn't come to terms with the fact I made my own mother cried. My apologetic words soothed her sobs long enough that she was able to discuss the final details for the engagement party. In the middle of hearing about the unusual food choices my lovely bride chose a loud bellow at the front door followed by wife-to-be entering the house demanding I help carry in the bags of clothes that were sitting in the trunk of her customized Italian car that cost an obscene amount of money. Of course it was another gift my daddy dearest just wanting to make sure his little girl wasn't driving around in anything that would ruin her new social status.

My mother wiped away the rest of her tears then said she would see me this weekend for the engagement party. I tried my best not to think about that dreadful event. Until my mother brought it up I hid the fact I'm going to spend 6 grueling hours pretending to be in love and elated about marrying Rosalie.

There better be some pretty damn strong scotch at this event. I would need something to keep me calm and stop me from gagging each time we kissed in front of our family and friends. Maybe if I'm lucky Rosalie will develop a nasty fever blister. Then I'll have a valid reason for keeping my lips away from hers.

In the midst of picturing Rosalie's night being ruined with a huge, red sore on her mouth so that her pictures would come out hideous I was sideswiped with a bag and an irritated voice asking, "When are we going to get help around here? I can't be expected to do everything. Lord knows you're useless."

Purposely wanting to rain on her little parade I happily remarked, "My father is too busy with other things right now. He'll help find us servants for this ridiculously, huge mansion we're living in. Besides washing a plate or two won't kill you."

With a look of death Rosalie tossed the bag onto the sofa spatting, "Let's get one thing straight. I don't…do…dishes. I don't clean period! I suggest you get someone from your Palace to come over before I call my father to tell him about these poor conditions you are forcing me to live in."

A huge smirk placed itself across my lips as I crossed my arms retorting, "Are you always going to cry to daddy every time things don't go your way?"

"Shut up! I don't need your mocking comments. This isn't easy for me. Trying to live with a man I have no feelings for other than the feeling of wanting to ring his neck."

"The feeling is mutual sweetie. Or would you rather me call you honey?"

"Go screw yourself Jacob!"

"Whatever. I'm going work on some important documents in my office. Don't call me if you need anything."

I turned my direction away from Rosalie then walked towards my office knowing how much I aggravate her. I know I shouldn't take too much enjoyment out of pissing her off, but I can't help myself. She made such an easy target.

It's obvious this marriage wasn't going to be easy. I honestly don't know how I am going to pretend to get along with a woman I could barely tolerate. A woman who will eventually be the mother to the next heirs of Monaco.

I never realized how my obligations to everyone else can weigh heavily on your shoulders. Doing the right thing felt a whole lot like being punished. I know it is immorally wrong to sleep with someone while you're engaged to somebody else, but the unusual circumstances we found myself in made it impossible to deny what my heart truly wants.

After a few hours of sorting through the piles of important documents from my father insisted I take care of I found myself staring off into the taupe painted wall in front of me. No matter what I was doing or where I was at all I could think about was Bella. GOD I missed her so much and it had only been a few hours since we last saw one another. How in the hell will I go on without ever being able to spend time with her?

If this is how it feels to be addicted to something then I need some kind of professional help. I'm already in need of another fix. I can't quit Bella cold turkey. I have to be weaned off of her in a slow, cautionary manner.

My reckless mind hashed out the perfect plan to make sure our paths crossed again.

It would give me a chance to see Bella without anyone knowing my true intentions.

I reached for my phone dialing Seth Clearwater, one of the Ministers of the State, to discuss our latest project. Being that he was in charge of foreign relations I am sure there would be no issues with agreeing on who we should hire to build our 3.5 million structure in the heart of Monaco.

I held the bids from all of the area contractors in town and immediately decided to accept Edward Cullen of Cullen Construction LLC as our partner. Seth didn't give me grief on making my first decision as the King in training. He went as far as to mention I had what it takes to be a leader since it only took a few hours instead of weeks of meetings to come to a logical decision.

Little does he know, my choice was based on love my new royal duties. I had to learn more about the man who plans on stealing away the heart of the woman I love. It's clear my jealously has gotten the best of me. I can't seem to shake this gut feeling I'm having about this man. I honestly find it difficult to believe he's as noble as Bella considers him to be.

The final form was scanned over for my approval then I forwarded it to my secretary. Sue would draw up our deal and send it over to Mr. Cullen's office within the hour. In a matter of days I'll be sitting next to Edward while we plan out all the details on when we're going to break ground on our latest development.

Sure I hated the thought of giving Cullen an opportunity of a lifetime. I was purposely allowing him to design a monumental building that will become a piece of Monaco history. My father would spit nails, maybe even fire, if he knew how I just handled my first business transaction, but it was imperative. I had to discover more about this middle aged Casanova. No matter what the cost.

If I couldn't be the man in Bella's life then it was my obligation as the best friend to make sure she found an appropriate suitor.

I just don't see Edward being that guy.

_**I can't wait to hear your response to this chapter. Finally some questions were answered, but there are more secrets waiting to be revealed. What can I say…..I love to write stories filled with all kinds of drama. **_

_**Make sure to check out my Facebook page **_ pages/Author-JP-Summers/284276124948388

_**Or follow me on **__**Twitter **_ /authorJPSummers

_**Also be sure to go onto my new website **__jpsummers_._com__** to see when my next published book will be released and which blog I'll be touring on (Watch out for the goodies I'm planning on giving away during upcoming promotions) **_


End file.
